


Boy In The Bubble

by eneli



Series: boy in the bubble [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Child Abuse, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Gets a Hug, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Violence, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Reconciliation, Redemption, Suicidal Thoughts, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Is Bad At Feelings, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta reader ew, sbi family fluff, they all in hs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eneli/pseuds/eneli
Summary: Techno stares at him impassively, eyes glued to his nose which makes Tommy shift uncomfortably. “Where’d you get that?” He asks, tone casual.Tommy stiffens minutely before forcing himself to relax. He shrugs, “Ran into a fucking door, it’s so stupid honestly.” He fakes a dumb grin. “Why? Is big man Technoblade worried?” He mocks.Techno continues to stare at him, eyes narrowing before he rolls his eyes. “Just say you’re lying if you’re going to lie that badly,” He sniffs haughtily, tapping his fingers against the desk.or in which,Tommy tries to learn to ask for help, Wilbur and Techno are ready to beat up a certain someone, Phil is just trying to be a good dad for godsake, Tubbo is a blessing and Dream has too many issues
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: boy in the bubble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171751
Comments: 536
Kudos: 3262
Collections: Best of Hurt/Comfort, Completed stories I've read, Found family to make me feel something, MCYT Fic Rec





	1. prologue: 6:48

**Author's Note:**

> brrrrr my brain goes brrrr. ugh ive been struggling guys ngl, im only a fifth of the way through the new chapter of movement. i havent even started chapter 3 of wcoym. im just... i had a funeral recently, like yesterday. it was sad - obviously. i'm just looking for some serotonin and i accidentally wrote angst,,, 
> 
> um anyways please enjoy this preview to my new fic (yes yes i dont know why im making another one when i havent completed any of the ones i started lmao shh)
> 
> i seem to have an obsession with song fics haha

Tommy kicks his shoes off, clumsily toeing at the heel to step out of them with one hand, the other hand applying pressure to his nose. He sniffs in irritation, wincing at the pain that follows. 

“Stupid fucking bitch boy,” he mumbles, slowly tip toeing his way up to his room hoping to go by unnoticed. One of his steps make a creak and he pauses in apprehension, stilling for a moment before deciding it's safe to continue. 

He reaches his room without interruptions and closes the door behind him, closing his eyes with a sigh of relief. _He did it. Pog._ Then he opens his eyes and promptly screams.

“Well hello to you too.” Technoblade drawls, chin resting in his palm as he leans on Tommy’s desk.

“What - what are you doing in my room?!” He hisses - _quietly -_ as he glares at his brother. Or well, glares as best as he can over a bloody nose, he doubts its effectiveness. 

Techno stares at him impassively, eyes glued to his nose which makes Tommy shift uncomfortably. “Where’d you get that?” He asks, tone casual. 

Tommy stiffens minutely before forcing himself to relax. He shrugs, “Ran into a fucking door, it’s so stupid honestly.” He fakes a dumb grin. “Why? Is big man Technoblade _worried?_ ” He mocks.

Techno continues to stare at him, eyes narrowing before he rolls his eyes. “Just say you’re lying if you’re going to lie that badly,” He sniffs haughtily, tapping his fingers against the desk. 

Tommy laughs, bright and loud as he moves to his bed. “Not lying big man. Why would I lie about getting a nose by hitting a fucking door? That shits embarrassing.” He grumbles, cautiously pulling the tissue away from his nose to see if the flow has ceased. He grimaces at the bloody tissue.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out,” Techno hums, eyes following the boy. “Why would you make up such an embarrassing lie?”

Tommy sticks out his tongue in reply. He flops back onto his bed once he’s sure his nose has stopped bleeding, only to land on a painful lump. He quickly sits up. “What the fuck.”

A mop of brown hair pushes its way up to the surface of the covers. “Wilbur?!”

He hears a grumbling noise before he sees Wilbur’s eyes peek out to glower at him. He doesn’t look that intimidating with a bedhead, Tommy thinks. He decides to point it out, “You don’t look that intimidating with that hair. Also why are you in my bed?”

“Shhh gremlin,” Wilbur starts, eyes blearily adjusting to the change in lighting. They squint before widening. Wilbur sits up abruptly and cups Tommy’s face gently in his palms. 

“Who hurt you?” He demands. 

Tommy squirms, trying to move out of the centre of his brother’s attention. Wilbur stares at him in silent fury. Tommy has apparently activated Big brother mode all of a sudden. He wants to roll his eyes - so he does. 

That just makes Wilbur frown before looking to Techno for help, who just shrugs in a ‘what can you do?’ motion. 

Tommy pushes at Wilbur’s chest and sets himself free, standing up immediately. “Listen, no one hurt me. I ran into a fucking door. You guys are so fucking stupid. If I ever got into a fight I would brag about it - because it would be fucking _poggers_ and I would _win_.”

They both look at him sceptically - Wilbur more confusion and Techno more exasperated resignation. 

“When would you ever win a fight?”

“You can lie all you want Tommy.”  
  


They speak simultaneously. Tommy hates twins so fucking much. 

“Listen, guys I’m fine. Stop fucking being weirdchamp about this. Why the fuck are you even in my room?”  
  


Techno sighs, “Tommy. It’s nearly 7pm.,” Wilbur chimes in, “6:48 actually,” Techno just shrugs before continuing. “School ended at 4, what the hell were you doing?”

Tommy puffs up his chest with a grin, “Getting girls. I met a hot girl today who asked me on a date.”

“Now that is a lie.” Wilbur states seriously. 

“Guys listen, I’m sixteen. I can stay out later if I want to stay out later,” Tommy retorts, crossing his arms. He pauses, “Just, just don’t tell Phil when he gets back from work.”

“When who gets back from work?”

Fuck his life, Tommy thinks. His life decides to double fuck him over as his nose starts bleeding again.


	2. put my hands up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And my heart was pumping
> 
> Chest was screaming
> 
> Mind was running
> 
> Air was freezing
> 
> Put my hands up
> 
> Put my hands up
> 
> I told this kid I’m ready for a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooo i am back :) this chapter was fun to write. tommy is just fun to write in general lmao because he is a child and so am i. no surprise that writing from the perspective of a sixteen year old is easy when you're actually sixteen haha. i honestly just write like how i think with him and it gives me a lot of freedom to just ramble.
> 
> this fic is based on the song 'the boy in the bubble' by alec benjamin if you guys havent noticed already :)
> 
> um yes pls enjoy the chapter, please excuse any typos and um yh <3

“When who comes back?”

Tommy belatedly brings a palm up to cover the bloody mess that is his nose. He supposes it’s quite a useless attempt because the red liquid is splattered all over his white t-shirt. 

He forces himself to turn around and face Phil, whose eyes widen in concern as he takes the boy in. “Tommy, what the fuck!” Phil looks like he’s seconds away from grabbing the boy and patting him down for injuries so Tommy takes a step back cautiously.

Tommy grimaces, sniffles and winces at the pain it causes. He shrugs at his father, turning towards his brothers for support. 

Wilbur and Techno are absolutely no help, staring at him as if  _ he’s _ the one who has to explain. He averts his eyes to the ceiling. Interesting, he’s pretty sure that dent wasn’t there the last time he checked and is that mould?

“ _ Tommy, _ ” Phil starts, in the  _ voice,  _ “Why the hell are you bleeding?” 

Tommy hums, “Ah, well you see big man. It’s quite funny I think you will have a laugh, you see, so, there’s this door right-”

“Shut the hell up about the door, no one believes you,” Techno chimes in unhelpfully. Tommy gives him the middle finger.

“ _ God  _ believes me, because I’m telling the truth.”

“No he doesn’t,” Wilbur shuts him down. Tommy gives him the middle finger too.

“Tommy who hurt you?” Phil steps towards him, pulling the boy towards him before he has time to react. The father tenderly cradles his face, tilting his chin up to inspect the damage. He leans into the touch unconsciously because it just  _ feels so good _ . Tommy tries to reply but the words get stuck in his throat at the gentleness. He stares into Phil’s eyes and sees nothing but concern. 

“I-” Tommy stammers, suddenly at a loss before he remembers why he shouldn’t tell them. He steels himself and looks back defiantly. “No one hurt me, why do you guys keep thinking someone hurt me. I’m a fucking big man guys, it was just a door, seriously.”

Tommy does not falter even as Phil’s eyes dim in disappointment. It makes his gut swirl uncomfortably. He avoids looking at his brothers. 

“You are all being so annoying, barging into my room.  _ Sleeping in my bed.  _ I can take care of myself just fine thanks. Don’t you have things to do other than bother me?”

He forcibly removes himself from his father’s grasp and stands awkwardly by himself. “It’s not even broken, I don’t see what the big deal is.” He mutters, roughly wiping under his nose and ignoring the twinges of pain. “See? Doesn’t even hurt anymore. You are all overreacting.”

Tommy hears Techno sigh. “Fine, a door huh?” The older boy muses in a snarky sort of amusement, a bored look on his face. Tommy nods jerkily. 

Techno stands up making his way to the door, Wilbur in tow until they are all standing against the doorway. The three of them all staring at him in silent resignation. 

“Well, next time you and the ‘door’ have a fight, don’t bother coming to me.” Techno says, voice indifferent as he leaves. Wilbur’s eyes send the same message as he follows. 

Then there is just Phil and Tommy. 

“Mate, just because you’re big now doesn’t mean you can’t get hurt okay?” Phil says softly. Tommy goes to protest but his father puts up a hand. “Yes, sure no one hurt you. I got it. I’m just saying. It’s nothing to be ashamed of if someone did hurt you. We all love you Tommy.” 

And then there’s just Tommy, in his room, by himself. Which is fucking great, because it’s like his room and no one else is supposed to be in hisi room, at his desk or in his bed. It’s fucking great, finally some peace. It’s great, right?

Tommy shuts his door and leans heavily against it, letting out a shaky sigh. It’s great. It’s what he wanted. He wanted them to leave him alone and he’s got it. It’s - It’s great.

His nose stings. It hurts to touch, even at the slightest brush of his fingertips. He bites his lip to hold in any sounds as he pinches the bridge to try to stop the flow. He stares in disdain at his t-shirt; it was his favourite one.

How do you even get blood stains out of clothes? He should ask Phil he would know, he’s always restoring Techno’s bloody shirts - no, he’s not asking Phil. He doesn’t need help. He can do this himself. He’s a big man.

He’s the biggest fucking man.

  
  
  
  
  


So why doesn’t he feel like it?

_____

His nose is still sore when he wakes up.

Tommy wakes up late. He can hear everyone downstairs. He dreads going down there. He’s not scared -  _ he’s not  _ \- he just isn’t in the mood to see their stupid faces and stupid concern. He stares grumpily out the window, the sky still a murky grey colour. He contemplates faking sick. But then he’d be stuck in the house all day and Phil’s working from home. 

There’s dried blood on his upper lip. He licks at it and tastes the metallic flavour. It reminds him of heavy fists, the weight of his heart pounding in his chest, the muddied colour of his blood in the gravel,  _ the twisted smirk of _ \- he clenches his jaw tight and shrugs off the covers. 

He’ll be stronger this time.

Tommy heads off into the shower instead of eating breakfast first, anything to delay having to talk. He scrubs his face clean until the damage isn’t noticeable. He smiles into the foggy mirror and finds that it doesn’t reach his eyes. He puts on a clean shirt and shoves the bloody one under his bed. 

When he finally makes his way downstairs, Phil is at the kitchen table with his eyes glued to his laptop. Techno is biting into a piece of plain bread, staring into nothing. Wilbur is nowhere to be seen. 

The two perk up at his entrance - Techno raises an eyebrow at him, eyes unreadable. Phil just smiles.

“Morning Toms,” His father says softly. Tommy doesn’t like it. He grunts in turn of greeting and grabs a muffin from the counter - blueberry. He bites into it, cheeks bulging out as he tries to inhale the thing.

Techno is still staring at him so Tommy stares back, sending him a glare.  _ What? _ He conveys through his eyes, tensing his shoulders. Techno just shrugs and returns to looking at nothing in particular. 

Tommy rolls his eyes. “I’m walking to school today.” He says through mouthfuls of muffin. Phil grimaces at the crumbs that fly out. 

“You sure? Wilbur and Techno are leaving in 10.” His father says, giving him a peculiar look which makes Tommy frown. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” He grunts, swallowing the last bit of muffin and hiking his backpack higher up his shoulders. “Bye.” He mumbles as he leaves the kitchen. He hears Techno say something to Phil but is already too far away to make out the words.

  
  
  
  


It’s cold out. Tommy slightly, maybe, almost, kind of wishes he took the lift with Techno and Wilbur. But then they would interrogate him and just be a fucking pain in the ass. Tommy shivers and zips his jacket up further. It’s not that cold. 

He sees Tubbo at the entrance with his stupid bee backpack, he’s waving at him with a smile. Tommy smiles back. 

“Tommy, I tried to call you last night but you didn’t answer,” Tubbo states as he hands him an apple juice box. Tommy hums as he pokes a straw and starts slurping. 

“Was busy.”

“Uh huh,” Tubbo says not convinced but not pushing it, “How’s your nose?”

Tommy shrugs, “Alright, kinda hurts.” 

Tubbo nods and flicks some hair out of Tommy’s face to inspect him. “Sorry about him by the way.”

Tommy just grins. “He’s a bitch boy from birth, nothing to do with you Big T.”

“Still,” Tubbo frowns, “What he’s doing is wrong you know. I know you won’t tell a teacher - or well, anyone. But he should be punished.”

Tommy tilts his head to the side in thought, “Nah it’s fine. I think of it like free experience. Character building or some shit.”

Tubbo frowns. “Tommy no. Bullying is bad.” Tommy bristles.

He scowls, “It’s not  _ bullying _ .” He hisses, “I give as good as I get.” 

Tubbo raises an eyebrow dubiously, “Uh huh. It’s totally not an uneven match. So let’s say,” He says with a smug look, “That I fought with Wilbur or Techno, would that be even?”

Tommy opens his mouth and then closes it, choosing to slurp loudly on his juice.

“That’s what I thought,” Tubbo says as he bumps his shoulder. Tommy rolls his eyes.

  
  


_____

  
  


“ _ Tommy,”  _ His name is crooned, like sickening honey - too sweet to taste. “What you tired already? Thought you wanted to  _ win.” _

Tommy feels like he’s being buried alive by the condescending tone, it forces him to his feet unstable and shaking at the knees. He tastes blood on his tongue. He lifts his eyes defiantly and stares into cruel green.

“What? Given up already?”

Tommy grins, bloody and wild. “No way in hell bitch boy,” He taunts, fists clenching and unclenching to ground himself. He feels dizzy with adrenaline. 

“Dream stop please,” Tubbo pleads, moving to stand between them. 

“No, no, it’s fine Big T, I need to show this fucking loser,” Tommy smirks, shoving his best friend to the side carelessly. 

Dream laughs, loud and mean as he stares down at the boy. “Come on then,  _ Tommy.  _ Show me how much of a big _ man _ you are.”

Tommy can do this. He’s stronger this time -  _ He is. _ His heart pounds, threatening to shatter his ribcage with the intensity. The cold air is stifling, stinging his ears and exposed arms - jacket tossed aside. He squares his feet. His mind is a mess, all scrambled and screaming for help. He shakes his head, no help, he’s fine. He’s not even scared anymore. 

He puts his hands up.

“Lets go again, I’m ready.”

  
  


_____

  
  


“Tommy, Tommy?” 

There’s a worried call of his name and he groans. He swats the hand that’s hovering around him. “Shut the fuck up, m’tired.”

There's a breath of relief that he feels on his cheek. “Oh thank fuck. You were out cold for a second there.”

“Tubbo?”

“Yeah?”   
  


“Did I win?”   
  


There’s a hysterical puff of laughter. “Absolutely fucking not.”

Tommy grins and lets out a bark of laughter as well, it hurts his chest. Tubbo joins him and together they laugh like idiots on the gravel of the school’s abandoned playground. Tubbo laughs into his neck and ignores the tears that leak out of Tommy’s eyes and slide down to his ears. 

When they finally manage to quiet down, Tubbo carefully pulls the other boy to his feet. Tommy winces, he  _ aches.  _ His lip is definitely busted, but at least his nose is good. His ribs protest at every breath. 

“I wish you would tell someone.”

“I told you.”   
  


“Actually, no you didn’t. I just found out because y’know Dream is my  _ brother _ .” Tubbo rolls his eyes, “You would never have told me if I didn’t find out myself.”

Tommy just grumbles, “Whatever, okay. I’m not telling anyone. These are fun.”

Tubbo narrows his eyes.

“They are. I’m getting so good at fighting. Dream is giving me free lessons. It’s practically a blessing if anything.” 

“You’re getting good at being beat up.”

“You’re just being a hater, not poggers.”

“Nothing about this is _ poggers  _ Tommy.”

Tommy shoves the other boy, cackling as Tubbo loses his footing and stumbles. “Hah! You’re dogwater.”

“Tommy I won’t hesitate just because you’re injured.” Tubbo threatens. Tommy puts his hands up in surrender, still laughing.

“Okay okay, jeez, calm down. Have a muffin or something.”

  
  


_____

  
  


It’s 5:00 pm when he gets home. Tommy nibbles on his bottom lip, bloody and painful, as he stands on the front steps. He knows Phil is home. Phil will worry and possibly get angry. Techno has fencing practise today. Wilbur… Wilbur is unpredictable. He might still be at school, or he could be home. 

Tommy needs to go inside. He can’t really delay this. He pulls the hood of his jacket over his face. It’s just a black eye and a busted lip. It’s barely anything. Dream has done worse before. But Tommy has run out of the concealer that Niki gave him. He can’t ask for more so soon or it will be suspicious. 

Okay, okay. He just needs to go in, say hi and run upstairs before anyone can see his face. He takes in a deep breath and unlocks the door.

“Tommy? That you? Come here, I have something to show you.”

“Yeah,” He shouts, slipping off his shoes. “I’m home, but I uh need to do a shit really bad. It’s like a mega shit I think.”

“Oh okay, well come down when you’re finished.”

Tommy hums noncommitedly already stumbling up the stairs and into the bathroom. Where Techno is straightening his hair?

Tommy stares at him in muted shock. First of all, since when did Techno even need to straighten his hair? Isn’t it like that naturally? Tommy furrows his eyebrows as he questions his existence. How long has he been straightening his hair? When does he even find time to do that? Actually, wait, didn’t he have fencing today? Why is he here-

“What happened to you?” His brother drawls out, disinterest clear in his tone and deadpan eyes. He’s still straightening his hair, the straightener had never once stopped moving.Techno is not even looking at his hair as he does this, eyes fixated on him. He’s experienced. He must have been doing this for years. Tommy needs to know when this started, why doesn’t he leave his hair as it is. Is it naturally curly? Wavy? Is he wearing a wig-

“Tommy.” Techno says in exasperation. Tommy drifts back into reality.

“Huh? What?”

“Your face, what happened?”

Tommy freezes and goes to pull at his hood, only to realise it had fallen. Shit. 

“Fell down the stairs,” He blurts out. 

Techno rolls his eyes, “I don’t know why I asked. Still as dishonest as ever huh? Well whatever, I don’t care.”

Tommy frowns. He doesn’t want Techno to care. He doesn’t need anyone to care actually. 

Why does he feel sad then?

“M’ not lying.” He mumbles hesitantly. 

He wonders what would happen if he told Techno. If he told him that maybe he was a bit scared when Dream knocked him over and slammed his foot into his stomach. That maybe he had wanted to cry, had wanted someone to help him. That maybe he wasn’t as ready to fight as he said he was, that maybe he wasn’t brave. Or a big man. That maybe he was just weak, and stupid, and in way over his head with no way to stop. That maybe he was just a dumb  _ child. _

Would Techno hold him? Would he bring him close and hug him? Would he let him cry into his shoulder and pat his hair? Would he tell him that everything would be okay? That his  _ big brothers would take care of him? _

No. He would laugh. He would laugh and mock him and tell him to be better. To be stronger. Because Tommy is sixteen. He’s way too old to have hugs and cry and want to be held gently, like a - like a _ baby. _

Techno is staring at him, face unreadable. Tommy suddenly can’t breathe in this bathroom with him. 

  
“I’m not lying.” He repeats before turning on his heel and slamming the door behind him. 

He stumbles to his room, the aches in body returning tenfold. He flops on his bed, dirty clothes and blood be damned. 

Before he drifts off into an uncomfortable sleep, he opens his phone and sends a message.

To Niki >

Big Man Tommy: hey sorry i’ve ran out

Big Man Tommy: u have any more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you guys feel about dream? :) he's quite a complex character
> 
> there wasn't much fluff at all lmao this chapter but we got clingy! friendship. tommy has a very warped sense of what is good for him lmao but he will learn. - unfortunately the hard way.
> 
> okay now im here to say all my thank youuuuss because wow - this story kinda blew up. i honestly wasnt expecting to reach 2000 hits, almost 400 kudos and nearly a 100 bookmarks when i wrote this at 1am in the morning. Everyone who gave such lovely comments - you have my heart, you guys are way too sweet <3 i hope this chapter didn't disappoint
> 
> now u can ignore the rest of this because its just a little update on my life lmao. so good news, i am off school this week so i have spent a lot of time writing and just doing things i like. got into exercising again too, and im proud of myself. The bad news... um well i'm kinda temporairly homeless but not really? i'm living with my grandma atm because my parents broke up lmao. so i'm gonna get a new house which is cool. but i miss my bed and my siblings and stuff. i also had a funeral for my great grandmother this friday, so a lot has gone on for me in just a matter of days. i felt bad for a while, but im feeling better now - hardships often lead to good opportunties :)
> 
> so yh thats my life.
> 
> not sure when the next chapter will be out but it shouldnt be too long hopefully, i'm going to update my fic 'movement' next i think <3 love you guys :)


	3. he threw a quick left hook and it broke my nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I squared him up, left my chest exposed
> 
> He threw a quick left hook and it broke my nose
> 
> I had thick red blood running down my clothes 
> 
> And a sick, sick look 'cause I like it though
> 
> I said I didn't want trouble
> 
> I'm the boy in the bubble
> 
> But then came trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm actually on a roll wtf guys, here's a new chapter because i love you all
> 
> as usual if i made typos no i didnt (im jk pls correct me )
> 
> <3333333

Tommy wakes up feeling like death warmed over. His stomach hurts, from lack of food or a kick to the ribs, he can’t really tell. His body screams as he forces himself to sit up. He grimaces as he looks down at his crinkled jeans - sleeping in denim is disgusting, all sticky on legs with sweat.

He checks his phone that was tossed to the side next to his pillow. Phil would moan at him for that, _Tommy stop sleeping next to your phone, I won’t tell you again mate,_ he’d say. But Phil isn’t here so he can do what he wants. 

Turning on his phone, the light almost blinds him even though it’s on the lowest brightness and he scowls. _3:42am_ it reads. What time did he even fall asleep?

There’s a couple messages. Three from Tubbo and two from Niki. He reads Tubbo’s first.

> 7:31pm

Big T: how’s youre eye? I’ll bring some cream for it to skl tmow 

Big T: r u sleping? 

Big T: don’t forget to do the eng hw

Tommy groans. The english homework which he had completely forgotten about. What even was it again? 

He moves to Niki’s messages

> 10:14pm

Niki: You need more so soon? I have some, I can give it you at school :)

Niki: But why do you need it Tommy?

Tommy purses his lips. Last time he had said he was insecure about his acne, or something along those lines. He hadn’t had any facial injuries that time either - it was just bruises on his arms. _Dream has been hurting him more and more recently, every punch is a little harsher, every word a little bit more potent._ Niki is going to be able to see the black eye, there’s no way to hide it. She will figure out why he needs it.

He sighs and flops backwards onto his pillow, ignoring the way his ribs sting and thrum. Tommy isn’t cunning, he’s not a quick thinker who can make up lies on the spot. He’s a bad liar, truly terrible at it. His only defence is stubbornness and the resolve to simply _deny_ the truth, not lie about it. He can’t lie to Niki.

Would she tattle on him? Niki’s nice, but she cares a lot. She cares too much. She might think there’s something wrong with what he and Dream do. There isn’t, obviously. But she might think so. 

Niki isn’t like Tubbo who will stick by his side and respect his decisions, who won’t treat him like a baby who can’t do anything. Tubbo trusts him. Tubbo lets Tommy do whatever he wants and still helps him back up when he makes a mistake. He loves Tubbo.

Tommy stares at the messages until the screen dims before eventually shutting off. 

What should he do?

He need the concealer. Walking around with a black eye is the same as holding a big red sign which says _Hey everyone, look, I got into a fight!_ Everyone will stare and make rumours and shit. Tommy’s not scared of that though, it’d just be annoying. 

He needs the concealer.

Tommy turns his phone back on.

> Niki

Big Man Tommy: I lost the other one sorry

Big Man Tommy: Can I pick it up before school thx

This is fine. He’ll leave early for school, before anyone else wakes up and then he’ll find Niki and get the concealer and everything will be fine. 

It’s dark out anyways, she shouldn’t be able to see his face.

_____

“Tommy, what happened to your eye?!” Okay, so, she can in fact see his face, and she is in fact freaking the fuck out.

Tommy hums as a form of stalling, “Hmmm, um right, so basically,” He pauses, raising a finger in thought. Niki waits patiently, bless her, despite the way her hands fidget with concern. “Basically, so hah,” He laughs, trying to ease the tension and take the frown of her face. He fails. “Basically, I was - it’s actually quite funny you see, because well - so, I was running like full speed to get to class yesterday because like, lessons and shit, and then out of nowhere,” He pauses again, for dramatic effect this time. Totally not because he’s very nervous and talking out of his arse.

Niki nods her head attentively, eyes looking up at him imploringly as she waits to hear the truth. Guilt coils in his gut. Come on Tommy, just lie convincingly, you can do this. Don’t look into her eyes. Don’t look into her eyes.

“A door!” 

Tommy is nothing if not unoriginal. 

Niki tilts her head, “A door?” Her voice is so lost. 

Tommy nods rapidly, “Mhm, mhm,” He agrees, “A door, I ran straight into it and bam, black eye. So yeah, I need your concealer now please thank you.” 

He wants to wrap this up as quick as possible. School starts in less than 20 minutes and students usually start to arrive soon. He doesn’t need his brothers to see him talking to Niki and interrogate her.

Well Techno made it clear that he didn’t care. He probably won’t even notice that his black eye is gone. 

The thought makes his lips tug downward before he can process it.

Who cares if Techno doesn’t care? Tommy is being a big man, sorting out everything by himself. He doesn’t even need help, Dream is only training him so that he can improve. There’s nothing to help.

“Tommy?”

He startles, blinking rapidly to blink out the fog that had taken over. “Sorry what?”

“Here,” Niki is smiling now, the worry cleared from her eyes. She holds out a container and a brush. “Don’t lose this one too okay?”

Tommy tried to smile, but it sticks on awkwardly, like a plastic mask placed over his face, so he settles for a neutral expression. “Thanks Niki, I won’t bother you again.”

Niki furrows her eyebrows before smiling warmly, “Tommy you could never bother me. It’s been ages since we last hung out huh? Wilbur and I are always in the music room if you ever just want to chill okay?” She offers, reaching up to pat his hair down - softly, softly, softly. Tommy wants to melt into her hand.

Instead he straightens up, “Yep thanks, I’ve just been busy. Anyways, I’m gonna go do this. Now.”

Niki’s expression falters, disappointment dimming her eyes before she can hide it. She smiles, small and short. “Yeah, okay Tommy, see you around.”

He nods once final time and tails it out of the corridor. This is fine. Mission accomplished. 

The school is still relatively empty apart from a few early students, but no one takes any notice of him with his hood up. 

He did it.

Tommy should be grinning in triumph as he stands in front of a mirror in an empty bathroom applying his disguise. He should laughing at how he lied to Niki and got what he wanted. He should be.

But for some reason, the concealer in his hand feels heavier than lead.

  
  


_____

  
  
  


“Do you think bees like the taste of honey? Because I know they like, make it and stuff, but do you think they ever get sick of it? Cuz’ like if I made, say, Nutella, I don’t think I could eat it everyday. I’d probably like throw up or something y’know?”

Tommy rests his head on his folded arms as he watched Tubbo speak animatedly about bees. They’re meant to be revising for their Maths test. 

“I just think bees are really cool but they should have more abilities. Like what if they could make different types of honey, or even syrups, like maple and golden syrup. Now that would be cool. Imagine they chose what they wanted to make and it was like one of those multicoloured pen thingys, where like you click down on a colour and it changes tubes.”

Tubbo is swinging his feet over Tommy’s desk as he speaks, kicking his legs back and forth. It makes the table squeak. 

“Tommy? Tommy, hey are you sleeping?” 

Tommy mumbles something unintelligible, burying himself further into his arms. 

“I bet you went to bed late. Or you woke up super early. Actually yeah, didn’t you get here really early today. I was waiting for you at the gates you know.” Tubbo pouts, flicking the other on the forehead.

Tommy makes a disgruntled noise.

“Oh is your eye okay? I forgot to get the cream this morning because - because, I was um, I overslept. But um sorry. How did you get rid of the bruising? I thought you ran out of Niki’s make up.” Tubbo muses, brushing his fingers through the other’s hair in a repetitive pattern.

Tommy opens his eyes. He doesn’t even remember closing them. “She gave m’ more” He mumbles, voice muffled. Tubbo nods in understanding.

“Oh okay, cool. Y’know lunch is nearly over and we haven’t started revising yet.”

Tommy closes his eyes shut again. 

“Okay cool, I’ll just get back to the bees. So I was also wondering, do bees have like a favourite flower? Like a flower that everyone wants, like the way humans really love chocolate. Do the bees fight over flowers? How would bees fight actually? Would they try to sting each other? I think… “

  
  


_____

  
  


Tommy sees Wilbur at the end of school. He’s talking with Niki, Fundy and Techno. They must be walking home together. Tommy hasn’t walked home with his brothers in ages. 

The private lessons with Dream nearly always took place after school, so there’s not really an opportunity anymore. Which is fine. 

“Toms!” Wilbur waves him over, smiling excitedly. He must have been talking about a new song or something with the way he buzzes, he’s got that goofy smile he gets when he thinks about music. It makes Tommy want to smile too.

“Hey,” Tommy greets, jogging over to catch up with them. Niki and Fundy wave at him. Techno is on his phone, he doesn’t spare him a glance. 

“You wanna walk home with us? You haven’t done it in ages, we were gonna get pizza later too,” Wilbur offers, slinging an arm around his shoulder. Tommy feels himself grin.

“Yeah sure actually, when have I ever said no to pizza?” He laughs, the rest apart from Techno laugh as well.

“Nice, Dad isn’t home yet so we could put the speakers on too,” Wilbur grins. 

“That’s poggers, let’s put Worship and Prayer on full volume,” Tommy cackles, revelling in the way everyone bursts out into laughter, even Techno smiles in amusement. 

“Toms oh my god, no, not Worship and Prayer, not Worship and Prayer,” Wilbur wheezes as he leans on the younger.

“I think that is an excellent choice Tommy,” Fundy encourages.

Tommy laughs, “Yes, yes I know. I’m full of amazing choices Fundy, in fact, I can teach you how to get women-“

Before he can finish, he feels a hand on his shoulder, fingers digging in painfully tight. “ _Tommy_ , are you bailing on me?”

All laughter simmers down to silence. Tommy feels his heart in his throat, beating fast, too fast.

He chuckles nervously as he detached himself from Wilbur. “Dream? Oh damn, I completely forgot, about that.”

Dream’s face is cold, gives away no emotions. “Tommy,” He drawls. It makes Tommy’s skin crawl. “You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Tommy glances over at his friends, Niki watches the exchange worriedly, Fundy just looks confused. Wilbur frowns, his eyes narrowed on where Dream holds onto his brother. Techno… Techno is glaring? At Dream? Tommy doesn’t even have to time to understand what that means.

“I uh, I think I’m gonna pass today Dream,” Tommy fumbles, voice shaky. 

Dream tilts his head, a knowing look in his eyes. “Oh? Really? That’s interesting. Are you sure?”

Tommy nods, hesitantly. “Yes?”

“You don’t sound sure Tommy, I think you want to come with me.”

He does? “I do?”

Dream smiles, “Of course you do, you wouldn’t miss out on a lesson would you?”

Tommy shakes his head slowly. He doesn’t, he doesn’t want to miss a lesson or he will get behind in training. He needs to get stronger, as strong as Dream.

Dream’s smile turns smug, “That’s what I thought,” He says before turning to address the group who all appear unsettled. “Sorry guys, Tommy’s meant to be revising math with me.”

Techno stares on impassively. “Tommy doesn’t revise.”

Ouch low blow.

Dream frowns, a pretend look of confusion. “What? He hasn’t told you? Tommy you haven’t told them?” Dream furrows his eyebrows at him.

Tommy shakes his head, voice gone.

“Tommy’s been having math lessons with me for weeks. I would have thought you guys would know,” Dream says softly, eyes staring steadfastedly at Techno and Wilbur.

“Tommy is this true?” Wilbur questions, his face crumpled in thinly disguised hurt.

Tommy doesn’t trust his voice not to break, he looks up at his brother and nods his head jerkily. 

Dream smiles, expression of pity. “I thought you guys were close, so I didn’t think _I’d_ have to tell you.” 

Wilbur psychically recoils and Techno’s face shuts down, returning to indifference.

“Tommy’s being lying a lot these days, guess there’s no surprise here,” Techno states, cold. Tommy’s finger shake so he clenches them into fists.

Wilbur looks to Techno in worry before smiling unsurely, “Ah well, now we know, it’s fine Tommy. You didn’t have to hide tutor lessons from us. We wouldn’t - we wouldn’t bully you for _studying_.” The hurt in his voice is palpable.

When Tommy doesn’t reply, Wilbur sighs. “See you at home Toms.”

  
  


_____

  
  
  


Dream is ruthless today. He doesn’t hold back, doesn’t wait for Tommy to get up before kicking him down once again. It doesn’t feel like training.

Tommy thinks that maybe Dream is angry at him, for almost skipping lessons. 

Tubbo isn’t here to support him from the side-lines, to pick him back up when he falls - he’s got trombone practise or something. 

“Come on, _Tommy_ , get up.”

He _can’t_. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts.

His nose is bleeding profusely and he’s sure it’s broken this time. 

“Dream wait, I- I need - I need a minute,” He grits his teeth, elbows digging into the gravel.

Dream laughs, it thuds against his brain and makes him shudder in pain. “Why should I give you mercy, Tommy? You’re weak, so weak and useless. I’m making you _better_.”

Dream is right. Tommy is weak, and useless. He’s not strong. He’s not getting stronger. Dream is trying to help him and he can’t even improve. He’s a failure.

He’s such a failure. 

“I’m s-or- _rry,_ ” His voice trembles and cracks and he breaks. 

He is a failure. He can’t do this. Dream’s right. Tommy knows he should get back up, and try again, like he has done for weeks on end. But this time. This time it’s too much. This time despite knowing he should be strong, all he wants to do is cry.

So he does. A waterfall overflows in his eyes and gushes out, he’s powerless to stop it. He sobs and sobs and breaks and crumbles and falls _apart._

Tommy doesn’t know when Dream stops, can’t feel anything over the heavy ache of his heart - his heart that bleeds with hurt. He doesn’t realise he’s alone in the abandoned playground until his cries die down to silence. 

He can’t bring himself to move, to get up, to try again. So he lays and he cries silently. He thinks of Wilbur and Techno and Phil, and wishes he had just asked for help. Wishes he had just walked home with his brothers.

Eventually, slowly, slowly, after the sun has given up looking after him - the skies dims and Tommy finds it in himself to stand up. Shaky legs tremble, he gasps at the pain that strikes so intensely he can’t identify where it hurts.

And slowly, slowly, he makes his way home.

  
  


_____

  
  


When he reaches the house, the lights are off apart from the bedrooms. There’s no car in the driveway. Must not be that late if Phil isn’t home.

He fumbled with the house keys, sniffling quietly. The house is silent when he gets in. Niki and Fundy must have left.

He should go up to his room, close the door and sleep. He should find Niki’s concealer and fix the damage. But somehow, this time, he doesn’t want to do it alone. 

Tommy doesn’t want to be by himself. He doesn’t want to be a big man. 

He makes his way up to Techno and Wilbur’s room. 

He knows, he knows that Techno doesn’t care. He told him not to come when got hurt. Tommy knows. But, but maybe Wilbur, maybe Wilbur will help him?

Tommy contemplates knocking before deciding to just quietly open the door.

They don’t notice him at first. Wilbur is immersed in his laptop, headphones in. Techno is reading on his bed, head tipped over the edge.

They do notice when Tommy stumbles his way over to Wilbur’s bed and practically tackles him. 

Wilbur jerks in surprise, catching his brother with the instinct of an older sibling. His earphones are pulled out by the sudden movement, laptop forced closed. He can hear the cries that escape Tommy. His eyes widen.

“Toms? Hey Toms you okay?” Wilbur worries, smoothing his hand over Tommy’s back as he sobs into his shoulder. 

Techno is by their side in an instant, trying to asses the problem.

“Tommy, Tommy speak to us,” Techno says, voice monotone but the concern is clear as he tries to lift his brothers head.

“W-Wilby, m’tired. Hurts,” He slurs into his brothers shirt, feeling the way Wilbur tenses around him. 

“Tommy let me see you face, let me make sure you’re okay. Can you do that please?” Techno orders softly, smoothing his hands through his hair, frowning at the bits of gravel that he picks out.

Tommy shakily raises his head to look up at his brothers and flinches at the dual gasps. 

“Tommy what the fuck!” Wilbur exclaims, placing a palm on Tommy’s forehead to lift his bangs and assess the injuries.

Techno’s expression goes stone cold. “Tell me who did this.”

He can’t find it in him to lie anymore. He’s so sick of the lies. “D-Dre- _ea-_ em, Dr-Dream, Dream did it,” He stutters out. 

Techno’s eyes scare Tommy, the fury he sees, although not directed at him, scares him so much. He can’t help but flinch.

“Tech, stop, we need to help him,” Wilbur’s voice is tight with anger, but he looks at his twin and a message is conveyed. Techno nods and smothers the look in his eyes, facial features turning soft.

“Tommy we need to get you to the bathroom okay? We need to clean you up and make you feel better, alright?” Techno hums to him. 

Tommy nods, sniffling and feels his lip tremble. His fingers loosen their grip on Wilbur and latch on Techno instead. Techno wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him off the bed. Tommy hisses as the bruises on his stomach flare up. His fingers dig into Techno’s back.

“Shh shh, it’s okay, come on,” Techno hushes him, hiking Tommy up until he’s latched around him like a very tall koala. Wilbur stands behind them and hovers around to make sure he doesn’t fall.

They set him on the bathroom counter, Wilbur rustling through the medicine cabinet while Techno tries to gently take off his t-shirt.

“Let’s lift off together okay? Lift your arms up for me,” Techno encourages, his voice so gentle that Tommy feels himself sob once more. He wants him to talk to him like that forever. Even if it makes him feel like a baby, it’s so much better than the Techno who wouldn’t even look at him.

He raises his arms, bruised and disclosures above his head and winces as the shirt is shuffled up and over. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Techno whispers vehemently as he takes in his brother’s torso - cut and bruised and bleeding sluggishly. 

“Techno,” Wilbur warns. Techno grunts in apology, taking the antiseptic spray form his twin.

“Okay Tommy, this is going to hurt, but everything is going to be fine okay,” Wilbur tries to soothe him, appearing by his side with an armful of bandages and various supplies. Wilbur’s hands shake, he’s nervous too, Tommy realises.

Tommy nods. He has to be brave. He can do this.

It hurts. It hurts so, so much. He can’t help the tears that fall and the pained whimpers he lets out as they treat him. 

But he’s not alone. He’s not hastily sticking plasters and wiping away blood with water wipes in the middle of the night when everyone is asleep. 

Wilbur holds his hand the whole time, praising him for being brave and promising that everything is going to be okay. _That his big brothers are going to make everything better._

When Tommy is bandaged up, tears dried and wiped away gently, he’s tucked into Wilbur’s bed cradled against Techno’s chest.

There’s a hand running through hair and it makes sigh in happiness. He feels safe here. 

He knows he will have to explain; have to tell them everything and then explain to Phil as well. He knows it’s not going to be this easy, that they will be angry for how long he’s been doing this. How long he’s been having ‘lessons’ with Dream.

But that’s not right now. 

Right now he snuggles further into his brother’s neck and breathes.

“Techno! Wilbur! Why the fuck is there blood all over the bathroom?!”

Okay maybe not.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love ending chapters on phil lmao
> 
> guys GUYS i am blown away by the amount of kudos, hits, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions, you all honestly make my day, my week, my month, probably even my year <333333 500 kudos is insane honestly. and 3000 hits???? no words
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) it was a lot more fluffy haha. techno being soft is pog. how do u guys feel about dream :)
> 
> I haven't replied to all the comments yet because i actually have no wifi lmao and my data ran out so im using my grandma's hotspot haha but i love all you very much, have a cookie or something <3


	4. son, you gotta tell me why you're black and blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She said, "Boy, you gotta tell me what they did to you"
> 
> I said, "You don't wanna know the things I had to do"
> 
> She said, "Son, you gotta tell me why you're black and blue"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo new chapter here <333 my brain went brrrrrr
> 
> i got data :D
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> phil is crafting a belt (jk)

“Techno! Wilbur! Why the fuck is there blood all over the bathroom?!”

Tommy sighs. Peace barely lasted a couple of minutes. He feels Techno tense beneath him. If there is one person that Techno fears, it’s Phil, and for good reason too.

Wilbur looks to Techno in alarm. ‘What do we tell him?” He mouths.

Tommy feels Techno shrug. 

“If one of you doesn't answer me right bloody now!” 

Wilbur jumps in fear. “Hi Dad! Welcome home, how was work?” He shouts. 

There’s no hope for them.

“I’m giving you to the count of five to explain this,” Phil says back, eerily calm. All three boys shudder. 

They can hear him walking up the stairs and Wilbur looks like he’s about to find somewhere to hide. 

Techno tugs Wilbur back by the string of his hoodie. “You are not leaving us to deal with him,” He hisses. 

Wilbur at least has the decency to look a little guilty. Tommy honestly just wants a nap. Is that too much to ask?

Can he get a nap? Anyone?

“Times up, now one of you explain or else,” Phil appears in the doorway. 

Tommy guesses he’s not getting the nap.

Wilbur hovers awkwardly over Tommy, “Okay Dad, don’t freak out. It’s not even me or Techno’s fault. In fact we  _ know _ who did it and we’re going to fucking  _ kill _ him,” Wilbur’s voice drops an octave before he clears his throat, “I mean -“

“Wilbur, where is Tommy?” Phil’s face is stony.

Wilbur moves to the side and reveals the boy curled up on Techno’s chest.

“Hi,” The boy in question says weakly, voice hoarse from crying. 

Phil is hovering over him in an instant, eyes wide in horror. “What the fuck,” His voice cracks half way as he takes in the battered form of his son. 

He pulls him gently from Techno’s grasp, feels his heart break as he hears Tommy whimper. He cradles the boy to his chest and wonders where he went wrong.

Phil presses his face into his son’s hair and feels the urge to cry. “Tommy,” He whispers. “What happened to you baby?”

Tommy feels tears welling up despite thinking he’d run out. “Dad,” He breathes, cries, pleads. “Dad, Dad, Dad,” He whispers and clings to his father. He’s so tired.

“Tommy, who did this to you?” Phil begs.

“Dad, I’m not strong, or - or  _ big _ .” Tommy confesses, his bottom lip trembles and he feels himself shake.

“Oh Tommy,” Phil croons, gently rocking the boy who breaks apart in his arms. “Who did this to you baby?”

“D-Dream,” He whispers, scared and confused and feeling so, so wrong. “It - it wasn’t meant to hurt this bad. I - we - we were having lessons. He was - He was  _ teaching _ me. How to be better,” He tries to explain.

Phil stills, rocking coming to a pause. “What do you mean baby? What do you mean better?” His voice is tense.

Tommy is silent for a while, contemplating how he should say it. How can he explain this? That he’s so weak he needed someone to train him to be better, to be stronger. That he isn’t as athletic or naturally gifted as his brothers. That he’s just weak, pathetic, Tommy. 

“H-he was teaching me how to fight,” He whispers but it’s so loud in the quiet room. “He told me I could - I could get stronger, like Techno, like - like Wilbur, like  _ you _ .” 

No one speaks so Tommy feels the need to continue. “I - I just, I never learnt. I couldn’t, I couldn’t get better. He just - Dream is just so strong and I can’t even learn. He gave me so many lessons, but I’m fucking  _ stupid _ and  _ weak _ . No matter how many times we - we fought, I just -“ 

He crumbles, sobs starting back up as he relives every moment he was pushed down onto the gravel. 

The arms around him tighten.

“Tommy,” Phil’s voice is tight, clogged with emotion. “There’s nothing with you baby, you don’t  _ need _ to get stronger, you’re- you’re only  _ sixteen,”  _ His father presses a kiss to the crown of his head. “You don’t need to be like your brothers, you don’t need to be like  _ me _ . We want you, we want Tommy.”

“Really?” The boy mumbles. 

“Really.” Phil promises.

“Why the fuck was Dream fighting you?” Techno speaks up for the first time in ages.

“Did he call you weak Tommy?” Wilbur asks at the same time.

Fucking twins.

Tommy’s glad he can’t see their faces, they sound  _ angry _ **_._ ** He sniffles, “He was  _ teaching _ me. He wasn’t wr- wrong, I  _ am _ weak.”

“No you aren’t, what sixteen year old would be able to fight some two years older than them?” Wilbur seethes. When Tommy doesn’t reply, he continues. “Exactly.”

“How long has he been fighting you?” Techno asks, impatience seeping into his tone.

Tommy debates lying. 

“Tommy, don’t even  _ think _ about it.” 

Okay, well.

Tommy sighs and prepares himself - he is  _ so _ getting punished, “Like, um, maybe, a  _ little  _ over a month ago?” He cringes as they all begin to speak at once.

“What the  _ fuck  _ Toms?!”

“A month?! He’s been beating you up for a month?!”

“I’m going to  _ kill  _ him.”

Tommy pushes himself further into his father’s chest to try and hide but Phil pulls him up and away to look down at him, expression of disbelief. “Have you… have you been getting hurt for that long?” Phil looks like he wants anything but the truth.

Guilt swirls in Tommy’s stomach. He looks over at his brothers; Wilbur looks five seconds away from punching a wall while Techno looks like he’s contemplating the best methods of murder. Great. This is going so well. Pogchamp.

He turns back to his father. “I- I,” He pauses, he doesn’t know how to lighten his answer - how to sugar-coat his words. “Yeah,” He mumbles. “But - but none of them were as bad as this time, I - I think he was just angry this time y’know?” He tries to explain. Tommy shuts up when he sees their expressions worsen. 

“Tommy, there is  _ no _ way to justify his actions okay?” Phil explains slowly, trying to get the words to sink in. Tommy nods hesitantly. “Baby, not of this is your fault. Dream hasn’t been teaching you anything, he’s been bullying you.”

Tommy tenses and shakes his head defiantly. “No, I’m not being  _ bullied _ ,” He spits the word with disgust. 

Phil sighs and runs his fingers through Tommy’s hair, sweeping it to the side in a soothing motion. “Tommy, he’s older than you, it was an uneven match from the start. He’s fighting you because he knows you can’t defend yourself. He’s a bully.” His tone is firm. 

Tommy opens his mouth and closes it. He furrowed his eyebrows, wincing at the pain that spikes through his nose. Has he been bullied? No, no he  _ hasn’t.  _ Because, because well, he agreed to fight Dream. Tommy agreed and he kept getting back up every time, he kept goading the other, kept asking for  _ more _ . It’s not bullying just because he’s older. It’s not. It’s not an uneven match.

_ “So let’s say that I fought with Wilbur or Techno, would that be even?” _

Tubbo get out of his head. 

Tommy scowls. He refuses to admit that maybe, just maybe, his best friend _ was _ right.

“It’s, it’s not bullying because - because I said he could fight me,” Tommy insists, his mind at conflict.

Phil looks at him so softly, so sadly that Tommy wants to close his eyes. “I need you to listen to me, okay?” He nods jerkily. “You aren’t at fault. Dream is  _ older _ , he should’ve known better. You may have given consent, but did you want to continue? Did you want to keep going when he hurt you? If you did, you wouldn’t have come to your brothers, would you?”

Tommy’s vision turns foggy, watery. He  _ didn’t _ want to continue. Even though he said yes, even though he agreed at the start, he - he doesn’t want to hurt anymore. There’s no longer any rush of adrenaline, no hope that he might  _ win.  _ Because Dream is far stronger than him and he  _ knows  _ it. 

When he begged for Dream to stop and he kept  _ going _ , when he couldn’t smile without it tugging on his bruised mouth, when he couldn’t laugh without wanting to curl up from the pain - In those moments Tommy wished he never agreed at all.

And now, Tommy is tired.

“I’ve been getting bullied,” He realises, whispers it to himself in horror. 

Phil pulls him back to his chest, “You have, and it’s over now okay? It’s over. Thank you for telling us. I bet you were scared huh?” 

Tommy nods as he chokes on a sob. “ _ Yeah _ ,” His voice hitches. He has been so scared.

“It’s okay now, we’re going to help you now. It’s over. You don’t have to worry anymore.”

Tommy cries for a long, long time.

  
  


_____

  
  
  


“Boys, what the hell is this? A plaster? On a broken nose.” 

Tommy hears Phil complain, but he’s already drifting off to sleep - listening in idly. 

“It was Wilbur’s idea.”

“What the fuck Techno, don’t throw me under the bus. We didn’t know how to fix it.”

“That’s the exact reason why you should have  _ called  _ me.” 

“Dad we were panicking, we thought he was  _ dying _ .”

“We did.”

“Techno almost cried dad, you should’ve seen it.”

“You  _ did _ cry, so shut the fuck up.”

“Boys- “

“Shut up Techno, you didn’t have him squeezing the life out of your hand and begging for help.”

“Actually, he was begging me to stop  _ helping _ him because it hurt so much, all you had to do was give emotional support.”

“ _ All _ I had to do?! That was the main part!”

“Funnily enough, somehow I don’t believe that seeing as I was treating his  _ injuries.” _

“Not very well obviously since dad is complaining.”

“Boys please- “

“You thought putting a plaster on a  _ broken  _ nose was a good idea.”

“Well if it was such a bad idea why the fuck did you agree?!”

“Boys! Calm the fuck down. You’re gonna wake him up.” Phil says in exasperation, holding the youngest closer to him.

Tommy can’t be bothered to correct him.

“Sorry.”

“Sorry dad.”

Phil sighs, “It’s fine, I understand. But next time,  _ please _ just call me. Now I have to re-break his nose so it heals properly.”

Hold the fuck up. Absolutely fucking not. 

Tommy lets out a noise of distress to which Phil shushes him. 

“It’s fine buddy, it won’t hurt that bad.”

Wow, someone needs to give him the award for worst liar. He’s even worse than Tommy and that’s saying something. 

“There will be no next time dad, cause’ we’re going to return the favour.”

“Good, because as much as I want to beat the shit out of that kid -  _ I’m  _ not about to fight someone who has a disadvantage.”

“Lucky for Dream, we’re just his size.” 

Tommy feels the need to pray for Dream despite all things he’s done, because no one, absolutely  _ no one _ deserves a pair of angered twins - specifically Techno and Wilbur.

_____

  
  


On second thought, Dream totally deserves to die a painful,  _ painful  _ death.

Resetting a broken nose fucking  _ hurts _ . 

He says every curse word he can possibly think of and then  _ creates _ some.

To Phil’s credit, he tries to do it as quickly as possible and treats him to ice cream afterwards.

The four of them all take a day off to watch movies and just chill out for once.

Tommy sits on Techno’s lap, his head resting on his shoulder as they watch Frozen 2. Wilbur and Phil are on each side of them.

Tommy sucks on his cold spoon of vanilla ice cream, “Techno I think you would be Elsa,” He comments absentmindedly.

Wilbur laughs, “Yeah, he’s totally right Tech, you would have an ice palace and you’re as emotionally constipated as her too.”

“Fuck off,” Techno grunts, shoving his twin away.

“Boys don’t start, can we just watch the movie?” Phil sighs. 

Wilbur and Tommy grin at each other. “Yes dad.”

It’s silent for approximately 48 seconds. 

“Wilbur you have to be Anna, cuz’ you have the same hair and you would probably fall in love with a weird troll man and then run away to find Techno.”

“Tommy what the fuck.”

Tommy shrugs, “It’s just true.”

Techno snorts, “Tommy you can be Olaf.”

Tommy scrunches his nose and stabs his spoon into the ice cream bowl. “Ew no, he’s so  _ small _ and annoying. He sings all the time, I don’t.”

Wilbur hums in thought, “Hmmm small and annoying. Who does that remind me of?”

“Oh fuck off. Olaf doesn’t swear.”

“None of the characters swear Toms, it’s a Disney movie,” Phil chimes in.

Tommy rolls his eyes, “Whatever.”

Wilbur just laughs and leans against Techno. The brown haired twin takes Tommy’s hand that isn’t holding the spoon into his own.

“Wil, your hand is fucking cold,” Tommy complains.

“Yes, so I’m making you suffer. You can’t be Olaf if you’re not cold Toms.”

Tommy grumbles but he finds himself smiling. 

  
  


_ ____

Later that night, Tommy finds himself tucked into Wilbur’s bed watching YouTube on his brother’s laptop.

Techno and Wilbur are on Techno’s bed talking quietly.

Tommy turns down his earphones to listen in.

“ …Tech we can’t kill him, that’s like murder. You will be arrested.”

“It will be worth it.”

“Um no it won’t? You will be in  _ prison _ , probably for life.”

“Eh.”

“ _ No!  _ Listen, all we have to do is beat the shit out of him. We even got dad’s approval. What dad  _ didn’t  _ approve of is  _ murder _ .”

“Hmm.”

“Tech this isn’t under negotiation.”

“Ugh okay fine, no murder - kinda boring if you ask me.”

“Nobody asked you.”

“Um guys?” Tommy calls out. They both startle.

“Yes Tommy?”

“What?”

They say simultaneously. 

“Just, just don’t hurt Tubbo okay? Cuz like Tubbo tried to protect me and just because he’s Dream’s brother doesn’t mean he’s a bully too,” Tommy rambles, scared for his best friend.

Techno frowns, “Why would we hurt Tubbo?”

Wilbur nods, “He’s like an angel or something. He gives me juice boxes.”

Tommy sighs in relief, “Okay good, it’s just I heard Techno considering murder and it was kinda worrying.”

Techno just shrugs. Typical.

Wilbur smiles, a little sinisterly, “Don’t worry Toms, we’re gonna make sure Dream never bothers you again.”

Techno smiles too and it’s probably the most terrifying thing Tommy has seen since the Bee movie. 

“It’s about time I settled scores with him anyway,” Techno muses.

  
  


_____

  
  


Before he goes to sleep, Tommy checks his phone and finds about a dozen messages from Tubbo.

> 8:12pm

Big T: tommy? i checked the playground after practsie

Big T: there was a lot of blood 

Big T: are u ok

Big T: tommy

Big T: dream is home

Big T: i asked him what happend but

Big T: he wouldn’t tell me

Big T: i hope ur ok

Big T: i texted ur brothers but they didn’t answer 

Big T: i’ll bring u like 5 juice boxes and those animal crackers tmow 

> 9:48am

Big T: ur not at skl

Big T: are u sick?

Big T: i brought loads of stuff for u

Big T: pls text me when u r better then

Tommy smiles.

> Big T

Big Man Tommy: i’m good dw big man

Big Man Tommy: but

Big Man Tommy: i’m not sure ur brother will be

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, if u saw a typo no u didnt (pls tell me)
> 
> here's some fluff for you guys, because some mentioned that phil deserves a break and some family time lmao
> 
> yes also now iv got unlimited data and i can reply to all your lovely comments <33333 i love you guys so much its crazy  
> we've reached 5000 hits that is insaneeee, 700 kudos is mega pogchamp and nearly 150 bookmarks :))) u guys spoil me
> 
> also did u guys hear dream's new song? do you like it?


	5. do it 'cause i like the pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punch my face
> 
> Do it 'cause I like the pain
> 
> Every time you curse my name
> 
> I know you want the satisfaction
> 
> It's not gonna happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo new chapter yessir
> 
> sorry this ones so short, but its also in techno's pov which is kinda cool
> 
> basically dream gets beat up lmao so   
> TW: violence
> 
> enjoy

Techno watches his younger brother fall asleep, curled under the covers. He looks so small despite his height.

Tommy’s expression is clear, he looks calm for once. Techno wonders how long it’s been since he had a peaceful sleep. The thought irritates him

He wishes he had done more. He wishes he had pushed harder to find the truth. He wishes had noticed the way Tommy came home later and later everyday, the way he stopped coming down for dinner, the way they hung out less and less. He wishes he had stopped Dream, he wishes he had taken Tommy home with him that day.

Techno wishes.

But there’s not much he can do now. He can’t change the past so there’s no use in mourning over it. 

Instead, he’s going to beat the ever-loving shit out of Dream.

  
  


_____

  
  
  


“Techno, please promise me you won’t accidentally kill the boy,” Phil sighs, resting his head in his hands at the kitchen table. It’s 5:23am.

“If I killed him, it wouldn’t be an accident,” He says instead.

“ _ Technoblade,” _ Jeez first name? Okay.

“I promise,” He grumbles.

“I’m letting you and Wilbur do this because  _ I  _ can’t, that doesn’t mean I condone violence okay? This is a one off thing, you got that?”

“Yes dad,” He and Wilbur drone.

Phil sighs once more, “Alright, go on then. Make me proud boys.” Their father smirks. 

Wilbur grins, eyes dark in bloodlust. “Of course,” He hums.

Techno nods, “See you in a bit.”

And with that, they’re off.

_____

  
  


“So what is it that you want?” Dream tilts his head, disinterest clear on his face as he stares at the twins. He’s wearing that stupid green hoodie that he never takes off, stance casual.

“A rematch? I hate to break it to you, but I’ve found a new partner,” Dream grins.

Techno can barely hold himself back, “I think you know why we called you out Dream,” He says simply, flicking his hair behind him.

Dream fakes confusion with a laugh, “No? I don’t think I do.”

Techno sees Wilbur’s jaw clench. “Really? That’s interesting,” Techno hums.

“Is it?” Dream questions, “Oh by the way, how’s Tommy, he wasn’t at school yesterday was he?” The shit eating grin on his face makes Techno step forward, Wilbur reaching out to grab him by the arm.

“Calm down,” He mutters lowly. Techno shrugs him off, anger potent.

“I’m fine.” Techno retorts, before speaking louder, “I just hate annoying pieces of shit who think it’s funny to anger me.”

Dream’s grin widens, “Oh sorry, did I hit a nerve? How is Tommy by the way? Our lessons were going so well.”

Techno is going to kill him. Fuck laws put in place to keep societal peace.

“We are putting a stop to those ‘lessons’ once and for all,  _ Dream _ ,” Wilbur promises calmly, tilting his head to the side as he assesses the boy.

“Oh?” Dream laughs, “And how are you going to do that?”

“Like this,” Techno grins as he dives for the other teenager, grabbing his collar of his hoodie and smashing his head into his.

He revels in the way Dream curses. He can barely feel the pain in his own head, too busy on an adrenaline high. 

Dream stumbles back, a hand coming up to cover his nose as blood drips. “Oh so that’s how it is? Okay,” He grins, blood dripping onto his teeth, green eyes crazed with something unreadable.

Techno wants to knock him down.

Wilbur comes up beside him and throws a swinging punch at Dream’s jaw. The boy falls back onto the gravel, elbows digging in.

The blonde cradles his jaw, heaving in a breath. “Is that all you got?”

Techno grins, “We’re just getting started.”

Before Dream can stand back up Techno is stomping his foot into his stomach, laughing as he gasps in pain.

“Does that hurt Dream?” Techno questions mockingly, lifting his boots and slamming it back down. 

“Isn’t - isn’t this a little unfair? The two of you against me?” Dream gasps out a laugh, head resting on the gravel as he looks up at them. 

Wilbur smiles, “Isn’t it a little unfair? You against Tommy?” He retorts, leaning down to pull the boy up by his hair.

Dream hisses, scalp stinging. “You guys really upset about that huh?” He grins, a bruise blooming on his jaw. “He was  _ weak.” _ He spits out. 

“Yes I’m sure, he was so weak huh? How about we go beat up Tubbo and see how he fairs?” Techno suggests.

Dream’s eyes widen, mouth tugging into a scowl, expression darkening, “Don’t you  _ dare _ .  _ Touch him and I’ll ruin your life. _ ”

Wilbur laughs, “Like you are in any position to talk.” He pulls harder on his hair. 

“Lucky for you  _ Dream _ , we aren’t assholes who decide to pick on those younger than them,” Techno drawls, pressing his foot into his stomach harshly and keeping it there.

Dream bites his lip to hold in a cry. “We aren’t despicable, we don’t  _ lie  _ and  _ manipulate _ impressionable children for fun,” Techno continues, malice seeping into his voice. 

“If you  _ ever _ touch Tommy again, you will wish we had killed you,” Techno mutters, twisting his foot before easing it off.

Wilbur lets go of the boy’s head abruptly and he hits the ground heavily. Dream heaves, chest rising in a stuttered motion.

Blood pours from his nose and slides down his face, he shakily tries to wipe it off. “Big threats huh? Tommy means a lot to you guys I guess,” Dream huffs, curling in on his stomach and wincing. 

Techno moves his foot to Dream’s neck, pressing down until he’s choking for air.

“Don’t take our words lightly Dream, you’ll regret it,” Wilbur warns. He turns to step away and pauses, his lips curl into a scowl as he kicks the side of Dream’s face, the toe of his boot digging in. “You are such  _ scum _ ,” He grits out.

Dream sputters, lip bleeding. 

Techno steps away from the boy and tugs Wilbur with him. He looks into his twin’s eyes.

_ Enough _

Wilbur narrows his eyes and looks back at Dream, who’s lying prone on the ground. He sighs.

_ Okay _

“Don’t even come to school tomorrow Dream,” Techno suggests with a smile, too many teeth to be kind.

Techno and Wilbur turn in sync, exiting the abandoned playground and leaving the bastard to wheeze slowly in pain.

Serves him right.

  
  


_____

  
  


“I hope none of that blood is yours, mate,” Phil says as soon as they enter the house. 

Techno smirks smugly, “Nope.”

Phil grins, “Good job boys,” He pauses, “That is, as long as you guys didn’t incapacitate him. I wanted you to teach him a lesson, not give him a life long injury.”

Wilbur sighs, “No incapacitating here. He’s still alive and breathing, just in pain. He’ll be fine in like a week or something.”

Phil nods, “Okay then good job, now go and take a shower, you guys smell like shit.”

  
  


_____

  
  
  


At 10:38am Tommy wakes Techno up by crawling into his bed.

Techno groans and lifts his head to a fluffy blonde mop of hair on his chest. He brings up a hand and runs his fingers through the hair. “Was Wilbur not good enough?” He grumbles.

Tommy fidgets until his eyes peek out to look up at him. “He kicked me, and he keeps taking the covers.”

Techno snorts, “Fair enough,” He hums, already falling back asleep. Two days off school must be spent wisely; by sleeping for an unhealthy amount of time.

Tommy snuggles back into chest and he feels arms wrap around his waist.

“Thanks Tech,” He hears muffled into his chest. He hums.

“You’re okay Tommy,” He sleepily murmurs and tightens his arms around the blonde.

  
  


And together, they sleep.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u saw a typo, no u didnt (pls help)
> 
> i hope this chapter didnt disappoint too much  
> i also hope i beat dream up enough for you guys lmao
> 
> we're almost reaching the end of this fic,  
> next chapter is dream's pov :)
> 
> as always thank all of you amazing, wonderful people who subscribe, read, bookmark, leave kudos and leave the most lovely comments - they mean so much and I can't believe this fic has got so much support <33333
> 
> i also have a new sbi fic out called 'tommyinnit's unbeatable method of avoiding sudden death' - long title i know. honesty its just a crack fic tbh but people have been saying its funny, so if u need a break from the angst u can read that haha
> 
> ok bye bye, new chapter out tmow <33333


	6. drowning his troubles in whiskey bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was 6:48, he was walking home
> 
> With the blood on his hand from my broken nose
> 
> But like every other day, he was scared to go
> 
> Back to his house 'cause his pops was home
> 
> Drowning his troubles in whiskey bubbles
> 
> Just looking for trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo dream's pov :))))
> 
> this chapter is quite angst heavy so here is some tw  
> TW: suicidal thoughts, child abuse, self harm -sort of, its not explicit and is more of an indirect thing. 
> 
> with that pls enjoy

Dream stares up at the sky, it’s reaching dawn, the sun peeking out from the dimness of the moonlight. 

Every breath hurts.

He grins. 

That was exhilarating. 

His ribs ache and moan and he grins. 

He licks his lips and revels in the blood that sticks to his tongue. 

That was better than fighting Tommy. The kid was never able to fight back, never able to give blows as well as he took them.

He should’ve gotten them angry sooner. Techno has never hesitated to pull his punches, but he didn’t know Wilbur had it in him.

He tries to sit and gasps, feels like a blade slicing through his stomach. It hurts so bad, it’s amazing.

He feels alive. He feels _strong_.

Slowly, so, so slowly, he makes his way to his feet and stumbles his way home.

_____

Standing outside, he sneaks in through the back door, stepping into the kitchen. He checks the clock; 6:48am.

Tubbo’s asleep then. The kid doesn’t get up till seven at least.

The house is quiet, but Dream knows better.

“Clay, is that you?”

Dream freezes, hand clutching at his nose. 

He hears the footsteps, the stairs creaking as they make their way down. 

Schlatt stands in the doorway of the kitchen, glass bottle in hand.

Dream sighs, it’s too _early_. He really can’t be bothered to deal with this.

Schlatt’s eyes are foggy as they look his form up and down before smirking, “Who fucked you up?” He snorts.

Dream shrugs awkwardly, wincing as his shoulders protest. 

Schlatt scowls, “I _said_ who fucked you up? Are deaf or something?”

“No sir,” He mutters.

“Speak up,” Schlatt grumbles, swaying as he moves from the doorway into the kitchen, glass bottle clinking. “I didn’t raise a coward.”

Dream locks his jaw, teeth clanking against each other to resist talking back. 

The man moves closer, until he’s close enough that the teenager can smell the whiskey - it’s cloying and suffocating, makes him want to gag.

Schlatt grins, all teeth and malice, “They got you good huh?” He chuckles lowly, large handing moving up to roughly tilt Dream’s chin, fingers digging into his jaw.

Dream stares up at him defiantly. 

Schlatt huffs, “ _Come on,_ lighten up. It’s not a surprise, that you’re- you’re what? Getting bullied?”

Dream wants to laugh at the irony. So he does.

Schlatt’s eyes turn cold, “What’s so funny?” 

This man is a mess, Dream thinks, an absolute mess. What does he want from him? He can’t laugh and he can’t _not_ laugh. 

“Nothing,” Dream mumbles, voice tight from the pain in his jaw.

“Don’t play stupid with me, _Clay._ You should know better than that,” Schlatt warns.

“Yes sir.”

Dream just wants a fucking nap. 

Schlatt takes his eyes over his face once more before letting him go, sighing in exasperation as if _he’s_ the problem. The _burden_.

“Get out of my sight, I don’t want to see you down here again,” The man orders briskly before tilting the glass bottle to his mouth.

_Gladly._

Dream makes quick work of stepping around the drunkard and making his way upstairs. 

Before he makes his way to his room, he goes to Tubbo’s. Peeking the door open, he sees the boy is already awake and dressed too.

Dream opens the door wider and steps in, “Why’re you up so early?” He questions as he flops down on his brother’s bed.

Tubbo glances over at him from his seat at his desk and his eyes widen momentarily before he sighs, “I see karma paid you a visit,” He comments. 

Dream snorts, “You could say that. My head kills,” He complains.

Tubbo makes his way over to the bed, leaning over Dream’s form to inspect the damage, blue eyes searching over his face with a tired type of resignation. He feels fingers pull at his hoodie and reveal his bruised torso. Tubbo whistles, “Jeez, that’s gonna take a while to heal.”

Dream laughs.

Tubbo stands up, “I’m gonna get the stuff, stay there, don’t move or get blood on my sheets - I just changed them.”

He gives a mock salute to which the younger rolls his eyes.

Dream doesn’t remember how long he waits for his brother to return, but at some point his eyes fall shut and he opens them to a stinging pain in his stomach.

He jerks, “Ow, fuck, _fuck._ ”

“Dream, stay _still_ ,” Tubbo chides as he drags cotton wool soaked in antiseptic along the cuts and bruises of black and blue. 

Dream bites his lip and then winces when he realises that that’s bleeding too. 

“Maybe if you didn’t go around pummelling others, this wouldn’t happen?” Tubbo suggests sarcastically, even as he gently places plasters on his stomach before moving to caress Dream’s jawline.

Tubbo brushes fingers lightly under the blood that covers his nose, wiping it away with wipes.

“Maybe,” He replies.

“Are you going to school?” He shakes his head.

“Nah, I’m going to sleep. School is overrated.”

Tubbo snorts, “No it isn’t, or you wouldn’t try so hard to get top marks.”

Dream sniffs in denial, “I don’t.”

“Okay Dream,” Tubbo humours him, patting his cheek lightly before standing up, “Well _I’m_ going to school. You can go be ‘Mr Rebellious’ by yourself.”

Dream smiles, “Okay Tubs, have a good day or whatever.”

Tubbo smiles back albeit a little sadly, “You too,” He says before pausing at the doorway, “Is dad?.... “

He nods, “Take the front entrance, he’s in the kitchen. And go quickly.”

Tubbo nods back, expression solemn before it brightens, “Okay, bye, see you, love you, be safe.”

“Bye, see you, love you, be safe,” Dream recites back, closing his eyes when he hears the door shut.

Now time to sleep his life away.

  
  


_____

  
  
  


When Dream wakes up, the sky is darkening. He checks his phone; 4:18pm. Tubbo should be home soon.

His stomach grumbles in neglect. When did he last eat? 

He figures food can wait. He’s not that hungry anyways.

Dream sits up and groans, feeling an ache that is bone deep and persistent. He stretches his neck, tilting it side to side and sighing in relief as the tension eases. 

He scratches a hand through his hair and feels his scalp sting, still tender. He scratches harder. 

Blood comes up under his fingernails. He stares at it and then stares some more. 

He blinks and it’s 4:28pm.

Where did the time go?

Dream forces himself out of the bed. He should probably shower, or Tubbo won’t let him in his bed tonight.

Dream grabs his towel from his room and makes his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He rests his head back on the door, eyes falling shut.

_“Dream wait, I- I need - I need a minute,”_

He sniffs, nose twitching. He didn’t hurt Tommy that bad. He was overreacting. All he did was kick him a couple times and he was crying for mercy. 

Pathetic.

Tommy’s so weak, weaker than _him._ Couldn’t take a few hits without crying to daddy and his _big brothers_. How will he ever get stronger?

He should be _grateful_ for those lessons. Dream was helping him, toughening him up. Making him into a _man._

_“I’m s-or-rry.”_

His stomach twists. 

He wasn’t that bad. Tommy should have been able to handle it. It’s nothing that _Dream_ couldn’t handle. He wasn’t that bad.

He’s- he’s not despicable. He’s not. He isn’t a _bully._ He’s not , he’s not, he’s not, he’s not, he’s not, he’s _not._

He did him a _favour_. 

And - and he gets repaid by Tommy _leaving_ him, _betraying_ him. 

He’s not a bully.

“ _Clay!”_

Dream gasps, front teeth knocking as he jumps in fea - _surprise_. He’s not scared.

“ _Clay!_ Get down here now.”

Dream groans. He didn’t even get to shower.

  
  


_____

When he makes his way downstairs, Schlatt is in the living, nursing a bottle and a slip of paper. 

His stomach drops. 

“So what’s this about eh’? Skipping lessons? _Bunking_ class to what?” Schlatt questions, eerily calm. “You getting high? Doing drugs? Getting into _fights?”_ Schlatt continues. “Your math’s teacher called me up today, fucking annoying _bitch_ , to tell me that you,” Dream nervously shifts closer to the doorway, “That _you_ , weren’t at school today.”

Dream stays silent.

Schlatt stands up abruptly and he forces himself not to tense up on the spot. “So while I was outside, _slaving away!_ To bring food home to you ungrateful sons of bitches, you were flunking? You think I want a random bitch telling me to talk to _my_ son.” 

He digs his fingernails into his palms, hard.

“ _Answer me.”_

“No - no sir,” Dream mumbles.

He watches, frozen, as Schlatt drains the bottle, gulping it down morbidly fast - it drips down the side of his face and Dream wants to _run_.

Schlatt sets his eyes back to him, filmed over with a hysterical sheen, pupils blown out wide. “I thought I told you to quit with the damn _mumbling_ ,” He spits as he stumbles his way over to the teenager, glass bottle in hand as he shoves Dream into the wall.

Dream gasps silently, mouth gaping as his shoulder _throbs_ on impact. He bites back a whimper as Schlatt uses his other hand to pull at his hair, roughly forcing his eyes to meet.

“I’m sick and tired of you,” Schlatt mutters, disgust written all over his face as he takes in the disgrace in front of him. “I’m sick and tired of taking care of you, you ungrateful bastard.”

Dream wheezes as the hand in his hair tightens and he squeezes his eyes shut. 

“You’re so _weak_ , even after all the years. Even after I _trained_ you to be better, to be like me.”

He is weak. He’s so weak he can’t move as the man pulls his head side to side just to hear him cry out. He’s so weak that he’s paralyzed.

“You never learn do you _Clay?_ ”

He hates that name, hates it so much. It’s poisonous leaving the man’s mouth. It poisons him, puts a lump in his throat and an ocean in his eyes. 

“N- _ngh_ \- _no_ , no sss-sir,” He slurs out pitifully.

“Wish you had just _died_ with your mother.”

The tears fall without his permission and he hates it.

“I _feed_ you and put the clothes on your goddamn back, and you turn around and stab me in the back. You think I deserve that _Clay?_ ”

He shakes his head as best he can. 

“You think I _want_ you?”

He trembles, knees going weak as the hand moves from his hair to his neck. Thick fingers digging under his jawline and covering his adam’s apple. 

“I don’t deserve this Clay. You don’t deserve _me_.”

He’s right. He’s right. He’s right.

The hand around his neck tightens and he tries to breathe in only to come up empty and heaving.

He doesn’t deserve him. He’s weak. He’s so weak. He doesn’t go to school even though he’s meant _to_ . He doesn’t have the motivation to do anything but hurt and _cause_ hurt.

Even if he wanted to be better. Even if Dream _wishes_ he was better.

_“You are such scum,”_

They’re right. Everyone’s right. 

He opens his eyes and sees Schlatt staring right back at him, a glare full of hatred. It’s fury bubbling, an inferno in those dark eyes and Dream knows he deserves it.

Dream thinks maybe this is okay. He thinks that maybe he wants to die right here. 

The pain around his neck hurts so _good_ . He _needs_ this. This pain. This hurt.

What is he without it?

Who is Dream, if he isn’t bleeding out? If he isn’t wounded, and bruised? If he isn’t _begging_ for pain, worshipping the fists that knock him over, praying for more and _more_ , until he’s completely undone and ruined and bloodthirsty, until he feels _alive_.

“I should just end you right now,” Schlatt grins.

Dream tries to nod. He’s right. 

No one wants him. He doesn’t want himself. He’s - he’s so _weak_ and he can’t take it anymore.

The front door opens. 

They both freeze, Dream in fear, Schlatt in irritation.

_Tubbo_.

Oh god, he couldn’t leave Tubbo.

“Dream? I’m home,” The voice is soft, a practised quiet not to alert their father. Tubbo doesn’t realise it’s too late.

Dream grimaces as Tubbo walks into the room hesitantly, no doubt wondering why his brother hasn’t replied.

Dream watches the instant his brother tenses, eyes darting from Schlatt to Dream and then back.

“Hey dad,” Tubbo starts softly, timidly, “I’m home.”

Schlatt scowls, “Get out, I’m dealing with your failure of a sibling.”

Tubbo meets Dream’s eyes. A silent conversation.

_Go. I’ll be fine._

_You’re lying._

_Listen to me, please._

_I won’t leave you._

_Please._

“I _said_ get out, boy,” Schlatt grits out, irritation rising as he eases off of Dream and turns towards Tubbo.

Dream steps in between them easily, “He’s leaving,” He promises the crazed man.

Tubbo grips the back of his brother’s shirt. “ _No_ , I’m not. Dream needs to help me with my homework. I _need_ him.”

Dream clenches his jaw, “Tubbo,” Voice tight, apprehensive. “I’ll help you later, _please.”_ He begs.

Schlatt grabs the collar of Dream’s hoodie and drags him closer, he glares at Tubbo. “Listen to your brother, boy, or I’ll deal with you too.” He threatens.

Tubbo’s eyes harden and Dream can only watch in horror, watch in _terror_ as the younger boy forcibly rips the man’s hand away from him, standing up to his father defiantly.

There is a moment where time freezes. Where Dream feels dread creep up on him and claw at his throat until he’s struggling to breathe. Tubbo knows better, he knows _better_ than to get between them. He wants to scream at him, shake him, ask him _why_. 

Time starts again.

Dream sees the moment Schlatt switches. 

“ _No!_ ” He shouts as Schlatt raises the glass bottle high, up above his head. Dream watches the glass bottle shine in the warm yellow light of a setting sun, watches as it is launched down.

Dream sees the moment Tubbo freezes, eyes wide as he stares into his father’s eyes, full of hostility and spite. 

He sees the moment his brother’s eyes flit towards him in surprise. 

He hears the moment Tubbo screams, loud and broken. 

He sees the ceiling, cracked and chipped plaster, swirl and blur.

He hears Tubbo stuttering something intelligible, frantic and rushed

And then.

Dream sees nothing.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u saw typo, did u really? (pls tell)
> 
> so how was that guys? how we feeling about dream? how we feeling about tubbo?  
> i think next chapter will be tommy's pov, however i dont think it will be out tmow as im starting back school - so be prepared for a delay.
> 
> As always, thank each and everyone of you guys for all the support <33333333 means the world to me  
> lmao writing fics for me is basically a coping mechanism for me, so it's nice for it be appreciated so much :))))
> 
> love you <333333


	7. in this broken bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's no excuse for the things he did
> 
> But there's a lot at home that he's dealing with
> 
> Because his dad's been drunk since he was a kid
> 
> And I hope one day that he'll say to him
> 
> Put down those bubbles and that belt buckle
> 
> In this broken bubble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> broooooooooo this chapter was so much effort, becuase for some reason when i cp it from google doc to ao3, it deleted all the spaces inbetween so i had to put them in manually and yes i did want to cry - the things i do for u guys (can someone pls tell me how to fix that)
> 
> anyways sorry for the delay, here u are 
> 
> i have updated the end notes with new info, so check it out if ur interested :)))
> 
> <33333333

A boy sits clutching his brother, fingers digging into a hoodie far too tightly to be comfortable. The boy sobs, body hunched protectively over the other, tears falling onto sandy blonde hair that has been dyed red and bloody.

“Dream, Dream come on, stay - stay awake for me,” He begs, looking into the fatigued green eyes that look up at him, confused and disoriented but _warm._

“M’wake,” Dream slurs out a promise, “M’wake see? Dun- dun’ cry.”

Tubbo tries to smile and it turns into a grimace, “St-stay awake, okay? Stay awake for me and I won’t cry, promise?”

Dream’s lips tug into a smile, “Promise,” He mumbles.

Tubbo wants to sigh in relief, “Good, good that’s - that’s good. The - the ambulance, it’s - it’s coming and you’re going to be okay.”

Dream eyebrows furrow, “M’bulance? Why?”

Tubbo bites his lip to muffle a cry, “Because - because you’re sick remem- remember? You - you got hurt and now, now you need to get better. Remember?”

Dream hums, green eyes turning foggy, “Nuh’ really,” He admits, “Ssuh- suh- sorry.”

The younger boy pulls him closer, “It’s okay, just - just stay awake for me, please.”

Dream nods minutely, “Yuh - yeah. Pr-promise.”

“Yeah, that’s right, you promised,” Tubbo smiles shakily.

Dream reaches up, hand trembling to wipe a tear on his brother’s face. 

Tubbo leans onto the touch, relishes in the caress and _prays_. He can’t lose Dream. He can’t lose Dream. He - he can’t.

“When, when this is over, can you - can you actually help me with my homework?” Tubbo jokes, voice watery.

Dream’s lips tug into a tired grin, “Yuh- you - you nerd.”

Tubbo laughs, “It’s not my-“ His voice trembles, “Not my fault that - that I’m not as gifted in math as you. You’re the - the nerd.”

Dream lets out a heaving laugh, chest stuttering. “Idiot,” He mumbles.

Tubbo rolls his eyes, fingers shakily brushing the hair on his brother’s face to the side to see his eyes clearly. “No you’re the idiot, the - the stupid idiot,” He cries, “Wuh- why did you do th-that?”

“Why did you save me Dream?”

Dream’s eyelids become heavy as he tries to stare up at his brother, a film falling over his vision. He tries to speak but the words float away before they can leave his mouth.

“Dream? Stay awake, please, Dream - _Dream_.”

Tubbo grips him tighter, trying to gently rouse him without startling the injuries. He wants to shake him.

Dream tries to say sorry but sleep gently tugs him away with sharpened claws, pulling him underwater until Tubbo’s voice is too muffled to understand, until he’s drowning.

“Dream? Dream _please_ \- _Dream!”_

A boy sits clutching his brother and pleads and pleads and _pleads_. He cries and calls out to him but there is no answer back.

_____

The sound of Tommy’s ringtone blares through the living room, interrupting one of the most magical scenes in Tangled - where Rapunzel and Eugene sing to each other, surrounded by lanterns. 

Everyone looks to Tommy in annoyance. 

Techno pauses the movie.

“Toms, I told you to put it on silent,” Wilbur complains, chucking a piece of popcorn at his brother.

“I didn’t think anyone would call me,” The boy in question retorts, digging around his hoodie pocket to fetch the offending device.

“We all put our phones on silent, mate, it’s part of the rules,” Phil chimes in, not sounding all that annoyed.

Tommy grumbles something incoherent as he finally pulls out his phone. 

Tubbo.

Tommy debates letting it ring out. Surely, the boy can wait half an hour. 

But then again…

Tommy sighs, swiping answer on his phone, holding it up to his ear.

“Hey Tubs, I’m actually in the middle of mo-“

“Pl- _please_ \- please! Tom- Tommy help, it’s- it’s Dream.”

Tommy immediately straightens up, body tense as he hears his best friend cry. The others notice too, looking at him in a mixture of confusion and concern.

“Tubbo? What did he do? What did he do to you?” Tommy demands.

There’s another anguished cry and Tommy’s stomach twists.

“No, not Dream, he’d - he’d never. He’s _hurt_ . Please - _please_ help I - I don’t know what to do, I - l called the ambulance but, but they’re not here yet and he’s - he’s not responding _please_ I -“

Tommy stands up, “Woah, woah there, big man. What’s going on? What happened? What happened to Dream?”

At those words, the whole family bristles, already on the defence at the mention of the boy’s name. 

“Tommy what’s going on?” Wilbur questions, eyes narrowed. 

Tommy makes a vague gesture with his hand, trying to get him to back off. He needs to help Tubbo.

“I - I,” The boy on the line stumbles, “There’s - there’s no time please hurry, _please,_ we’re at home, please help - please help my _brother,”_ The teenager pleads, desperate. 

Tubbo’s voice, it shakes Tommy. He hates Dream, will probably hate him for a long, _long_ time. And yet, his best friend is begging to help him and Tommy can’t find it in him to refuse.

Tommy inhales deeply, “Alright Big T, we’ll be over really soon. Hold on.”

He ends the call on Tubbo’s frantic ‘thank you’s.

Tommy turns to his family.

“We need to go to Tubbo’s.”

_____

When Phil steps into the household of his son’s best friend _and_ his bully, he’s not sure what to expect.

He isn’t sure what to expect.

But let’s be clear here, he definitely wasn’t expecting to see Tubbo hyperventilating around an injured Dream.

The door to the household had already been jarred open when they stepped up to the porch and perhaps that should have been the first warning.

Tommy is immediately on the floor next to his best friend trying to calm him down, but Phil can see the conflicting emotions on his son’s face.

Phil’s eyes aren’t on Tubbo though, they are immediately drawn to the boy bleeding out on the floor. 

He kneels down beside them and tries to keep his heartbeat steady as he takes in Dream’s bloody forehead and irregular bleeding.

Techno and Wilbur are frozen at the entrance.

“Tubbo,” Phil keeps his voice soft but firm, trying to draw the boy out of his panic. “What happened? Where’s your dad? Have you called your dad?”

If anything Tubbo’s panic only worsens, eyes widening in - in fear? 

Phil doesn’t want to move Dream, doesn’t want to potentially injure him but Tubbo is gripping his brother harder and he needs to let go.

“Hey, Tubbo,” He tries again, “I need you to loosen your grip on Dream, you’re hurting him mate, you don’t want to hurt him.”

Tubbo’s fingers loosen minutely, not much but it’s something. 

“You’re going to need to let him go when the ambulance comes, okay? Have you told your dad?” Phil repeats, hoping for a more coherent response.

Tubbo shakes his head rapidly, “No no no no, don’t - don’t,” He starts to ramble, eyes frantic with tears.

Okay, that is not working. Phil has an inkling there is something very wrong going on here.

Phil heard the sirens of the ambulance and his shoulders relax the slightest bit, “Don’t worry son, it’s okay, they’re here now.” 

It’s a struggle, to get Tubbo to release Dream from his protective hold. He screams and fights Wilbur and Techno as they help pull him off his brother. 

It’s a mess. 

Tommy looks distraught and bewildered and Phil wants to hold him close. Instead, he holds Tubbo - because _god_ does the kid need a hug. He cries and tries to hit Phil, but the man holds him close and doesn’t let go until his sobs die down, until he isn’t choking on his breath.

“We can’t all go in the ambulance mate, so we’re going to follow them in the car alright?” Phil tries to soothe him, but the boy has gone mute.

They all clamber into the car, Techno in the front while the rest sit in the back, Tubbo squeezed in between Wilbur and Tommy, eyes dulled and still filled with tears.

Tommy takes his best friend’s hands and tries to soothe. Tries to comfort. He doesn’t know who he’s trying to comfort.

Wilbur is talking to Tubbo in a gentle voice, trying to coax him into speech.

Techno turns to Phil, eyes wide in a swirl of emotions - confusion, concern, anger, guilt?

“Dad,” He speaks up, voice monotone but unsure. “Is he going to be okay?”

Phil hopes so.

_____

The waiting room is silent.

Tommy sits next to Tubbo and tries to look at his best friend, really _look_ at him.

His blue eyes are coated with something unnamed, a fog that creates a distance between them. Somewhere Tommy can no longer reach him, no matter how many times he calls his name. The boy is hunched over, expression vacant even as tears fall.

Wilbur and Techno are silent too, staring off with unreadable expressions.

Phil looks, concerned, distraught?

Tommy. Tommy doesn’t know what to feel. He, he hates Dream. He’s his bully for fucksake. He’s beaten him up more times than he can count on his fingers and then some. He’s called him _weak_ and kicked him until he cried.

Tommy hates Dream.

He hates Dream and that is easy.

No more thoughts. Everything is black and white. 

But.

This isn’t monotone. This isn’t black and white. This is an ugly gray that smudges, dirty and blended.

Tommy hates Dream. 

Tommy is worried for Dream.

These two feelings coincide and it makes him want to tear his brain apart. It’s not fair. It’s not fair. It’s not fair.

Why can’t he just hate his bully and wish him away?

Tommy hates Dream and yet, and yet he’s praying for him to be okay. 

He hates this irredeemable, brutish bully.

He prays for the bloodied, broken boy.

“He promised.”

Tommy snaps his head up at the first words Tubbo has spoken since they’ve arrived. Everyone else looks at him too, even some random woman.

“What?” Tommy croaks out, desperate for some sort of distraction from his internal conflict.

Tubbo’s eyes are still far away, as if reliving something. “He promised. He - he said he’d stay awake. He lied.” 

His voice scares Tommy, so devoid of everything. 

Phil looks as though his heart has broken right then and there. “I’m sure he didn’t mean to, buddy, I’m sure he tried his best.” 

Tubbo raises his eyes to meet Phil’s, a bit of the fog clearing, “He promised,” He repeats.

Phil sighs, “Even the best of promises are broken, mate.”

Tubbo nods jerkily, lowering his gaze. “Yeah,” He mutters, empty.

Tommy doesn’t know what to say to make it better. He doesn’t know how to make this better.

“Don’t worry, mate, your brother is strong,” Phil tries to soothe, smiling kindly. Tommy can see the way his hands tremble.

Tommy is startled as Tubbo begins to sob, loud and cracked.

“Ye- yeah, he’s - he’s really strong,” Tubbo cries, fingers scrubbing at his face, trying to erase the tears that fall perpetually. “The - the _strongest._ Always the strongest.”

“Mate,” Phil starts gently, something in his tone that Tommy can’t identify. “How did he get hurt?”

Tubbo cries harder, fingers reaching up to clutch at his hair. “ _Me_. It - it was because of me. I - I did it, I hurt him.”

Tommy wants to shake him, Tubbo wouldn’t hurt a fly. Okay maybe he’d hurt a fly, but his _brother?_

Phil shakes his head, “No, I know it wasn’t your fault. How did he hurt his head?” He tries again.

Tubbo sobs, “He - he was - was protecting me.”

Tommy tenses. Protecting him?

Wilbur and Techno share looks of apprehension.

Phil keeps his gaze kind, “Okay, thank you,” He says, “Who was he protecting you from?”

They all watch as Tubbo trembles and then stills, fingers loosening on his hair and moving to grip his thighs, eyes locked firmly on the linoleum tiles.

“No one,” The boy mutters, voice monotone despite the shakiness.

They all know he’s lying. Tommy knows he’s lying. He’s scared to hear the truth.

“Tubs, who hurt Dream?” Tommy speaks up, trying to reach his friend.

Tubbo stares resolutely at the floor. “No one.”

“We all know you’re lying,” Tommy snaps, suddenly angry for reasons he can’t comprehend.

Tubbo continues to stare.

“Why are you lying? What are you hiding?” Tommy demands.

Tubbo stares, mouth curling into a scowl. “Like you would have noticed. I didn’t have to hide anything, you just never cared.”

“Oh fuck off,” Tommy glares, voice biting, “Don’t start with some bullshit big man.”

“Don’t call me that,” Tubbo’s voice is cold as he snaps his head up to glare back, eyes hostile.

“What? You suddenly hate it? Something else you’ve been keeping to your fucking self?” Tommy retorts, standing up.

Tubbo stands up, fists clenching. “Shut the fuck up, why would I tell you?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because I’m your best fucking friend?” He bites out sarcastically.

“Are you?” Tubbo questions, eyes hard.

“I don’t know, am I?” 

“Boys, sit back down,” Phil tries to mediate. Techno and Wilbur watch in silence.

“I don’t think so. Did you ever really care about me? When I wasn’t picking you up from the floor and helping you hide _your_ secrets.”

“Yeah, secrets that involved your fucking brother beating me up!”

“ _I told you!_ I fucking told you to tell someone who wasn’t me and did you ever listen?! No! You never listen to anyone that isn’t yourself! So tell me why. Tell me _why_ I would ever think to tell you about my life?”

“That’s a _lie_ and you know it! You never once said anything, am I meant to be a mind reader?”

“No, Tommy, it’s called being a decent fucking person!”

“Boys!”

“Don’t make me out as some kind of villain because I didn’t realise that _you_ have been hiding stuff from _me._ ”

“Fuck off! Don’t act like you wouldn’t be able to tell there was something wrong if you ever once- I don’t know- asked _me!_ You never asked and you never cared about me!”

“What the fuck was I meant to ask?! Don’t come at me as if I am just supposed to know when something is wrong!

“Maybe I just wanted you to ask how I was for once and then maybe I would have told you that my dad is fucking alcoholic who likes to abuse his children!” 

Tubbo pauses, eyes wide in regret, sitting down abruptly, “Fuck.”

Tommy stares. The silence suffocates them, suffocates him until he’s unable to breathe.

How did he miss this?

Phil’s expression is grim, with something knowing in it.

Wilbur and Techno are frozen with shock.

Tommy.

Tommy doesn’t know what to think. His mind has gone fuzzy as he stares at his best friend, who is silently crying.

He doesn’t know what to think.

He doesn’t know what to think so he wraps the other boy up in a hug and hopes that maybe that will be enough for now. 

_____

When Dream is admitted to a room, they all immediately clamber into the small space, crowded up in the uncomfortable chairs as the doctor explains his condition.

It is apparently a skull fracture that will take months to heal fully, but should be mostly healed within a few weeks.

Tubbo wants to cry with relief. It will heal. Dream will heal. 

He watches his brother sleep on the hospital bed, looking so small despite his height.

“He’ll wake up after several hours most likely, at most a day.” That’s what the doctor tells them and yet Tubbo keeps praying that Dream will open his eyes any moment now.

When they ask for a guardian, Phil gives his name and no one comments on it.

It’s just them now, in the small room. Tubbo has crammed himself into the little space left in the hospital bed, to wrap himself around his brother, careful of his injuries.

He knows everyone has questions. Many questions. But he’s tired and his brother is safe. 

Tubbo sleeps.

_____

Techno watches as the two brothers sleep on the bed and feels guilt eat at his core.

Dream’s dad did that?

Would he have been in this condition if he and Wilbur hadn’t beaten him up beforehand?

Techno stills hates Dream though. He hates him for what he did to Tommy. Thinks he will hate him for a lifetime.

But.

But he didn’t want to beat up the abused kid. That’s just a new low.

“Dream wouldn’t want pity, mate,” Phil speaks up, noticing his son’s expression.

Techno raises an eyebrow.

“No matter what his circumstances are, what he did to Tommy was wrong and will always be wrong,” Phil says, grimly, “He’s still a bully. It’s not your fault for wanting to defend your brother. The circumstances are bad, terrible even. But he was still a bully, his actions aren’t excused. They may be explained, but not excused.”

Techno nods, eyes looking over to Dream. And yet, the guilt won’t leave.

Phil sighs, “That being said, please try to be easy on him when he wakes up. What he did was wrong, yeah, but no one deserves what has been going on, neither of them do. They need help. I won’t stand for you beating him while he’s down, mentally or physically,” His tone is firm.

All of them nod.

Techno looks at Dream and tries to understand. Tries to really see him, not the brute persona he has made for himself in the form of a bully. 

Who is Dream really?

Looking at him in the bed, eyes closed, cheeks partially flushed. Techno thinks he may just be human.

_____

Wilbur watches as Dream’s eyes flutter open. They’ve been in here for almost half a day. It’s 5:33am and everyone else is asleep.

He watches Dream survey the room through tired eyes before landing on him. He watches them widen minutely before a smirk makes its way onto the boy’s face.

“Lookin’ for round two?” The boy half-jokes, eyes lighting up in a challenge.

Wilbur wants to scoff and scowl and retort. Instead he just feels unbelievably concerned.

“Why would I beat you up, Dream?” He whispers, rolling his shoulders to stiffen out the cricks in his neck.

Dream shrugs, “Why wouldn’t you?”

Wilbur stares, “You’re in the hospital man, I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.” 

That’s the least of the reasons, but still.

Dream grins, “I won’t tell,” He promises before his grin widens, “What? Scared you’ll be beaten up by a patient?”

Jeez, this guy really knows how to antagonize. 

Unfortunately for Dream, it’s not going to work this time. 

“I’m not going to fight you,” Wilbur says firmly, “You probably can’t even get out of bed with that thing glued to your side,” He jokes, gesturing to Tubbo.

Dream’s eyes stray to his brother and Wilbur watches in fascination as they soften and turn kind, a special kind of lilt tugging at the boy’s mouth. 

“What an idiot,” Dream murmurs, softly. 

Wilbur watches him and tries to imagine the bully that grins and taunts and takes punches as well as he throws them. It’s a difficult task.

“He’s your brother,” Wilbur says instead, “He refused to let you go the whole time, we had to forcibly separate you guys. He even tried to bite me.”

Dream laughs hoarsely, “Sounds like him, clingy idiot.”

Wilbur tries to imagine the bully but all he can see is an older brother.

_____

Eventually everyone is woken up.

They watch as Tubbo’s eyes fill with tears and his fingers dig into the hospital gown.

“I hate you. I _hate_ you!” Tubbo cries. “You shouldn’t have - have done that! And, and then you broke your promise!”

Dream hums, softly patting the younger’s head as he complains, “Yeah, yeah. Berate the guy with the head injury for not staying awake,” He rolls his eyes.

Tubbo glares up at him with watery eyes, “And who’s fault was that?”

“Not yours that’s for sure,” Dream says warmly, looking the boy firmly in the eyes.

The others watch as they communicate seemingly telepathically.

They watch as Tubbo breaks and sobs into his brother’s shoulder.

Dream holds him through it, “It’s okay, you’re okay. I’m okay. Everything is okay, I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Tubbo mumbles.

Dream hums, “I promise.”

“Okay,” Tubbo says.

“I hate to interrupt,” Phil starts, “But we need to talk properly now that you are awake.”

Dream tenses, eyes hardening. “Not much to talk about. Where’s Schlatt anyways?” He ignores the way Tubbo tenses in his arms.

Phil stares at him, “He’s not here Dream, we haven’t seen him at all.”

Dream snorts, “Typical, well you can call him to pick us up. Pretty sure Tubbo told me I could go home in a few days.”

Phil frowns. “You want to go home?”

Dream’s eyes turn stony, “Why wouldn’t I? Mr Watson.”

Phil knows when a child is being difficult on purpose, but there’s something very different here. “Dream, I think we both know why.”

Dream smirks, “Uh okay sure, sir. And what is that exactly?

“Dream, your father almost killed you.”

Dream snorts. “Yeah, no he didn’t. I don’t know how you came to that conclusion.”

“Dream, you have a head injury from a smashed bottle and your father is nowhere to be seen,” Phil tells him slowly.

“Whatever, can you just call Schlatt?”

Phil narrows his eyes as he searches the boy’s face. He’s overwhelmingly concerned. 

Techno and Wilbur share worried glances. Tommy just stares in confusion.

“Dream your father has been abusing you, you’re not going back to him,” Phil explains.

Dream’s eyes turn cold, but there is an underlying panic in his stare. 

“No he’s not.”

Phil turns to Tubbo instead but the boy is buried in his brother’s neck. 

“He hit you with a bottle, I’m pretty sure that’s abuse dude,” Techno chimes in, arms crossed.

Dream glares at him, “You don’t know what abuse is.”

Techno snorts, “I’m pretty sure I’m looking right at it.”

“Fuck off, you guys would call a few punches abuse if you could,” Dream retorts.

Wilbur stares. “Parents aren’t meant to punch you.”

Dream rolls his eyes, “Yeah okay.”

“No Dream,” Tommy pipes up, eyebrows furrowed, “We’re being serious. That’s not okay.”

“Look I get it, you guys have never been trained before or even been put in your place probably, but stop trying to tell me what is and isn’t okay. You guys all go run back to your _soft_ father and leave me alone.”

“Training?” Wilbur whispers aghast.

Dream stares at him, “Yeah, what about it?”

“Dream,” Phil says, tone firm, “How does your father train you?”

Dream shifts uncomfortably. “Why would I tell you that?”

Phil sighs, softening his approach. “I’m just trying to understand.”

When Dream refuses to answer Tubbo lifts his head to meet Phil’s eyes.

“He - he,” The younger boy starts, despite his brother hissing at him in protest. “He- he’s always hurt Dream. When- whenever he gets drunk he- he always takes it out on Dream. And - and he tells Dream he’s making him stronger, but - but he’s _not._ All he does is hurt him.” Tubbo rambles.

“Tubbo shut up,” Dream glares, “You don’t understand. You’ve never needed it.”

“Neither have you!” The younger snaps.

“Shut up,” The older mutters, “You don’t know anything.”

“Yes I do, it’s my bloody life. I’ve - I've seen it. He’s - he’s brainwashed you. It was never training. You were never getting stronger!”

“Shut up!”

“No! Do you feel strong Dream? Do you feel strong with your head cracked open Dream? You think this is okay? What if it was me?”

Dream snarls, “It would never be you! It would never be you, because there’s nothing wrong with you!”

Tubbo stares wide eyed, everyone else in a similar disposition.

“It would never fucking be you,” Dream continues, eyes filling up with anguish and tears. “It would never be you,” His voice cracks, “Because you’re _good._ You’re - you’re not weak. You’re better. You’re better and you try your best and Schlatt never complains about you or wishes you were dead!”

Dream hastily wipes at the tears, fist rough against his cheek.

Tubbo’s voice is barely a whisper when he speaks up. “Dream,” He murmurs, fragile and quaking. “You _protected_ me. You’re the strongest of all.”

Phil stares at him and tries to see the boy who beat up his son. 

And he sees it. He sees the boy who spat vile things and kicked his son until he was crying, he sees him. He sees the boy who cries angrily. He sees the boy who's been holding in his hurt for so, so long that it has manifested into its own emotion. He sees the protective big brother who will do anything to help his sibling. He sees a boy who has been abused and tormented.

But mostly. Mostly Phil sees a _boy_. Because that’s what he is. The same age as Tech and Wil.

He sees a scared boy who has been trapped by the very parent who was supposed to protect him, forced to grow up too early to even comprehend it. Caged in a cycle of self destructive and harmful behaviour with no way out.

Phil sees the boy in the bubble.

_____

Dream wants to leave this fucking hospital. He hates it here with these stupid people and their intrusive eyes.

He hates that he’s crying in front of them like a baby. 

He wants to go home.

Where is home?

Home is with Schlatt.

But is it?

Yes it is.

Is it?

Yes, home is with Schlatt. He wants to go home. He wants to go home and be scolded and be kicked and punched and then he wants to go to bed and sleep an eternity.

Dream digs his fingers into his exposed arm, nails biting into the skin until it’s bleeding.

“Dream, how long has your dad been training you?” Mr Watson asks. Dream hates his voice. Why is it so gentle? He beat up his son.

“Can’t you just hit me?” He pleads.

He watches the man’s eyes widen minutely in horror, “Dream, I would never hit you.”

“Why? I hurt him,” He gestures to Tommy who is watching him in - in concern? Oh fuck off, not him too.

“Dream, I would never hurt you, what you did was very wrong, but I’m not going to hurt you.”

Dream is so confused. He wants to go home.

Can someone just hurt him?

He digs his nails in deeper.

“Hey, dude, stop that,” A monotone speaks out from beside him. Dream glances over and sees Techno staring back at him from his chair.

“What?” Dream mumbles.

Instead of replying, Techno takes the hand that had been ripping into his skin and holds it in his own.

Dream freezes. He expects the boy to squeeze his hand until it hurts. But he’s - he’s so soft? And gentle?

Tears prick his eyes and Dream wants to send a personal complaint to his body. Tear ducts fuck off, thank you.

Dream can’t bring himself to pull his hand away.

“Dream, you’re not going back to Schlatt if I can help it. It’s not a healthy environment for either of you. Do you understand?” Mr Watson says slowly.

“Why?” God, he sounds like a child. It must be the head injury. 

“He’s an alcoholic who has been physically and mentally abusing you. It’s not safe.”

Deep down, _deep_ _down_ , Dream knows this. He knows Schlatt has not been the greatest father. He knows he’s scared of him. He knows he dreads coming back home from school and tenses at the smell of vodka. He knows why he protects Tubbo. He knows. He’s not stupid. He knows parents aren’t meant to do that.

But. But that’s his _dad_. His dad obviously had reasons for hurting training him. It - it can’t all be for nothing right? There’s a purpose to every punch, every kick, every day that he was ‘sick’ off school. There has to be. There has to be a purpose to it all.

Otherwise what was it all for?

Has he been suffering for nothing?

No.

No he _knows_ it’s because he’s weak and childish and just - just _bad_. He knows it’s because he’s failed to get better even after years of training. He knows he can never be better.

Right?

Right.

“Dream, do you understand?” Mr Watson questions patiently.

He’s trying. 

“I’m trying.” Dream starts, mouth dry, “Why do you care?”

Mr Watson looks hurt at the question. “Of course I care, no one is meant to go through something like this Dream.”

“Really? Even me?” He has to ask. 

Even Dream? Even Dream, the malicious, cruel, _lazy_ , _weak, irresponsible, waste of space-_

“Even you Dream. Especially you,” Mr Watson smiles at him, “You’re such a good big brother. Have you been protecting Tubbo all this time?”

Dream’s lip trembles and he feels Techno squeeze his hand. “Yeah,” He warbles out.

“I’m so proud of you,” Mr Watson looks at him warmly, leaning over the bed to hold his other hand. “You’ve done so much for so long haven’t you?”

Dream nods jerkily, trying to keep the tears at bay as his vision turns blurry.

“It’s okay now. You were very brave,” The man praises, “You took it all and never complained. It’s okay now, you can complain all you want. It’s okay now, you can let it go Dream, you can rest,” Mr Watson soothes.

And Dream.

Dream crumbles.

He sobs and cries and shakes because he’s so, _so_ tired. Is it finally over? Can he finally stop training? Is he finished? Can he stop fighting now?

Mr Watson pulls him into his embrace and Dream hasn’t felt something like this in a long time. It’s warm and safe and he’s not going to be hit. He cries into his shoulder, sobs muffled. 

“You’re okay now Dream, you’re not on your own. You can rest.”

Dream clutches onto the man as a lifeline. 

Dream thinks that maybe, just maybe, he can trust him.

“I can stop?” Dream asks, pleads, begs.

“You can stop.”

And for once, Dream doesn’t want to hurt.

_____

“This hospital food is shit.”

“You’re shit!”

“Shut up Tommy!”

“No you shut up, Dream, and eat your mashed potatoes.”

“Guys please.”

“Phil, tell your son to stop stealing the remote.”

“Techno stop taking the remote.”

“I don’t like Percy Jackson.”

“But _I_ do and I’m sick, so I deserve it.”

“Eat your potatoes Dream.”

“Oh fuck you guys. Tubbo, give me the remote.”

“I’m not fighting Techno for you.”

“I hate all of you.”

“What about me?”

“Maybe not you Wilbur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u saw a typo, i think u didnt (pls tell)
> 
> i wrote this because i've seen a lot of books/stories where the villains are surface level characters whose only purpose is to antagonize and serve as, well, the villain. but that's just so incredibly inaccurate it makes my head hurt. i wanted to create a fic that represents everyone. we love to paint people as black or white with no in-between and that is shown so clearly in cancel culture where a person can do something years and /years/ ago and be painted as a horrible person. this is such a toxic mindset to me, as though we as humans don't grow and evolve and continuously change throughout life, as though we are irredeemable. When authors in books make their characters black and white, its easy to hate and to love the characters respectively and it teaches us that good is good and bad is bad, when truly we're all gray. The meaning of this story was to reach out to those who have been bullied and bullies alike. For the bullied, this was to show that you don't need to be alone, that you can find people to rely on and most importantly, that the torment is not forever. For the bullies, this was to tell you that you are just as important as anyone else, your actions don't make your life any less meaningful, a life is a life and they all matter. this was to show the bullies that there is redemption and you are able to do better and become better. what matters with the hurtful things you've done, is how you choose to move forward and become a better version of yourself <33333
> 
> so yeah, that was the message with this fic. i just wanted to reach everyone, not just the 'good' 'perfect' people who have never done anything wrong in their life lmao
> 
> also, it’s important to note that dream has not fully recovered mentally, in fact hardly at all. nothing is as easy as just getting a hug and feeling better, especially with abuse. this ending merely shows a beginning to recovery, my boy has a long way to go - as does tubbo.
> 
> also also, this is the first multi chapter fic that i have completed so yay me.
> 
> thank you everyone, this fic received so much appreciation and i am so very grateful :')
> 
> UPDATE  
> hi! so it is official that i will be doing an epilogue and maybe even a spin off involving dream and tubbo and their recovery. i’m turning this into an au series, where i will post like one shots and further character studies for the characters and maybe just some sbi and dream-tubbo fluff lmao <3333
> 
> i love you <3333333333

**Author's Note:**

> this is obv the prologue i promise chapters will be longer. I just i love dream and tommy a lot but lately it seems like u can't like both characters on the smp. apparently liking dsmp! dream is a sin lmao but whatever i think he's a cool villain. anyways i really wanted some hurt/comfort so yup
> 
> also if theres a bunch of typos and shit pls just close ur eyes its like 1am and my brain isnt functioning properly. might just delete this fic in the morning haha
> 
> brrr ok bye bye <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [pop went the bubble (put down those bubbles)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832852) by [M1NI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1NI/pseuds/M1NI)




End file.
